Area 51
by kyuketsuki21
Summary: The Doctor and Clara head to Area 51 to try and rescue a certain alien who is being held there.
1. The arrival

A/N: I am not planning on this being a long story. At the moment this is just going to be a side story I work on while I try to get over my writer's block for the main story I am currently working on. This is an idea that has been in my head for a little while. I am not sure how many chapters this will end up being. A typical story for me has chapter lengths at around 20 pages. The chapters for this one will not be that long. Maybe in the future this will get longer, but I am not making any promises. Since the chapters will be shorter than what I am used to writing, that should mean that updates will be somewhat regular.

Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I do not own Doctor Who or Smallville.

* * *

Area 51

Chapter 1: The arrival

"Doctor where are we going this time?" Clara asked the tweed covered alien.

"Somewhere I had hoped I would never have to go, but the future is changing. Events that were never supposed to happen have happened. I need to fix this or the whole future will change and not for the better,"

"So where exactly is it that we are going that is so important to the future?" Clara asked, wanting to get a straight answer.

"We are going to Area 51, which I am sure you have heard rumors of, but most people think isn't real," said the Doctor. "We are going to get into Area 51 and break an alien out of imprisonment there. That shouldn't be too difficult."

"Have you forgotten that you are an alien?"

"Then it is lucky that our two species look alike. I will also have the psychic paper to get us in."

"Just don't get us locked up."

"I'll try my best. Hang on while we come in for a landing."

The TARDIS materialized as close to their destination as possible without being detected. At least no one saw them land. This was one of the few places where the Doctor wanted to be as discrete as possible. He proceeded to turn the TARDIS invisible before he and Clara left the safety of the time and space ship.

As they approached the front gate of the military looking base, Clara began to feel nervous and started to fidget a little with her outfit. The Doctor insisted she dress in a business suit while he remained wearing his long purple tweed coat. Clara thought they would lock him up just for his sense of fashion alone. What human would wear an outfit like that? All too soon they were at the gate and being approached by a guard.

"State your names and your purpose for visiting," commanded the guard.

"Well I am Doctor Smith and this is my assistant Clara Oswin," began the Doctor who did notice the slight look Clara had given him at messing around with her name. The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper and held it out before the guard. "We are here on strict and confidential business pertaining to someone being held inside this facility."

"You are going to need to give me a specific name or you are not getting a foot closer to this building," said the guard.

"We are here to evaluate the alien Kal-el," said the Doctor. "Is that specific enough for you?"

"You are here because of Kal-el?" The guard asked sceptically. "Why would they need to call you two in when we have a whole team dedicated to that thing?"

The Doctor tried to hide his grimace at anyone being called a thing. "Kal-el is a special case and we are the experts."

"Let me see your credentials again," said the guard. He took a long hard look at the paper and noticed something strange going on with the paper. He had suspected the first time he saw it that it was psychic paper, but now he was sure. He saw what he was supposed to see, but he could also see the flaws. This was required training for the guards so that they could not be tricked. They were also taught how to deal with those trying to trick them. "Everything here checks out. I'll lead you two to the front door and then I will just need you to step through the metal detector before going inside."

"Ladies first," The Doctor gestured to Clara. At the door Clara walked through the metal detector first without incident.

The guard was surprised when the scanner showed Clara Oswin to be human. Maybe he had been wrong. That thought only lasted for a second until Doctor Smith entered the scanner. An alarm went off and the scanner was sealed off, blocking the alien's exit. A scan of Doctor Smith showed up on a screen and showed two hearts. Besides the two hearts, the alien looked very human.

Clara was left standing on the other side of the scanner and was looking in at the Doctor. She didn't know what to do, but it was up to her now to get the Doctor free.

"Hey what do you think you are doing trapping Doctor Smith like that?" Clara demanded before more guards showed up and restrained her. Clara tried to get free, but there were too many. "We are here on official business. What is the meaning of this?"

"He must have her brainwashed well to have her behave like this," said a scientist who had just arrived. "Bring the girl to a waiting room and restrain her for her own safety. I will be with her in awhile to find out the extent of the brainwashing. Bring this thing to a cell. We don't know what abilities he has so we will just go for one of our stronger cells. Make sure to check him for any technology and I will be with him after I visit that girl he abducted to help get him in here. "

"Yes, ma'am," said all the guards in unison. The guards who were restraining Clara brought her to a waiting/ interrogation room while the others sent a knock out gas into the chamber the Doctor was currently in. Once he was unconscious they knew they had to work quickly since they didn't know how long he would be out for. They searched his pockets and pulled out a vast number of objects including a strange wand like device followed by a yo yo. Various other items were taken out until the Doctor's pockets were empty. He was then dragged to one of the strongest cells that just happened to be located near Kal-el. The wings were separated by the strength and danger level of the alien. One guard joked that this should now be the humanoid alien wing since the only two occupants were Kal-el and the new arrival.

Back in the interrogation room, Clara was not waiting around patiently and was yelling out for them to let her go. She shut up when a woman who was probably in her early fifties with glasses and her dark hair in a tight bun walked into the room wearing a lab coat over a plain dark shirt and pants gave her a stern look with just a hint of pity.

"I am Doctor Gustav and I am the head of the scientific division here. You are not the first one we have seen that has been influenced by a being from another world. In some cases we can get the person back to their right mind. We can get you therapy and we can make you comfortable. All we ask is that you tell us what you know about the thing that dragged you in here."

"He is not a thing," said Clara vehemently. "He is my friend and he has taken me on amazing adventures."

"That thing has taken you to space?" Doctor Gustav asked while making notes on her clipboard.

"I have seen the Universe and met so many different aliens some who are good and some who are bad just like here. There are good people and bad people. I can't believe how you have treated the Doctor. He is good and has saved his planet along with others multiple times."

"So you are trying to tell me that an alien has saved this planet many times? The brainwashing has gone much further than I originally thought. No alien would want to save our world. They either have no interest in us or they wish to conquer us. We are here to save the world from them."

"That's not true," said Clara shaking her head. "I have not been brainwashed."

"How did you meet this alien?" Doctor Gustav persisted with her questions.

"I had trouble with the internet and called a help line. Some weird guy answered who seemed unsure as to why I was calling him. He did help me with the internet and next thing I know he is showing up at my house dressed as a monk. I still don't understand why someone gave me his number. There is much he doesn't tell me, but I still trust him with my life."

"What type of powers does it have? Where is it from? What species?" Doctor Gustav asked trying to move this along. She needed to know how much of a threat this Doctor was before it woke up.

"Powers?" Clara had to think for a minute. She didn't have to lie about anything since the Doctor hasn't done anything to her knowledge that she would need to lie about. She just hoped she wasn't betraying the Doctor by answering truthfully. "Well I guess his kind can live for a long time. He told me he was over a thousand years old. I think he is telepathic to a slight degree. I mean I don't think he can read my mind if I am on the other side of a room, but um yeah..." Clara trailed off at the end since she wasn't sure what more to say about that. "He is the last of his species since his planet was destroyed. He hasn't told me much about his home planet except that it was destroyed during a war. I guess his species would be Time Lord."

"That has all be very helpful," said Doctor Gustav making another note on her clipboard. "I have just one more question. What is this device?"

"That is a sonic screwdriver," responded Clara who saw the object that the scientist was holding. " It is a screwdriver, but it is sonic. It is kind of an all purpose device, but it is non lethal and not a weapon in case that is what you are thinking."

"That is all I needed to know about the Doctor for now. I am curious as to why it brought you here to look for Kal-el. That thing is one of our newest specimens. It has only been here for a couple of months now. Why were you looking for it?"

"I don't know," said Clara. "All the Doctor told me was that the future was in trouble if we did not release Kal-el."

"So this was a rescue mission," said Doctor Gustav. "We already know that they are not the same species so why would the Doctor come here for Kal-el?"

"I told you what the Doctor said," said Clara. "You just can't believe that there are beings out there who want to help us and others. Not everyone is only out for themselves. Will you quit referring to them as things and calling them it? That is very rude."

"I think we are done for now," said Doctor Gustav who proceeded to gather her notes and leave the room. Her next stop was going to be to visit the Doctor. Thankfully she had already witnessed the fact that this specimen could speak English. This would make her job a lot easier since the majority of their specimens could not speak English. She had also gotten lucky with Kal-el, but that creature refused to give her any information.

Soon Doctor Gustav found herself in the same wing as the Doctor and Kal-el. This could be an opportunity to learn more about Kal-el since the Doctor seemed to know of Kal-el and they were near each other. Of course the area was monitored at all times.

"I have a few questions for you, Doctor," said Doctor Gustav to the creature who was sitting on the ground against the back wall of his cell. The doors were see through, but made from a heavily reinforced plastic.

"Ask away," said the Doctor is a cheerful voice.

Doctor Gustav was taken back by his happy tone, but decided this was all an act to get her to lower her defenses. "What are you doing on this planet and what are your intentions for the creature Kal-el?" We know you came here to release it. How many times have you visited Earth?"

"Well I am sure you have spoken to my companion already, so you probably already know that my planet was destroyed. I have kind of adopted Earth as a second home. I have been to this planet more times than I can count over the years. Kal-el is supposed to be a great hero and he can't do that while he locked up in here. I came here to set the future back on the course it is supposed to go."

"How do you know what the future is supposed to be? Are you psychic?"

"I have been to the future and Earth will not reach its golden age if Kal-el remains here. I can feel the Earth moving all around me and I can tell what is supposed to happen and what is never supposed to happen. That was the gift of my people, but now that I am the only one left it is up to me to right the wrongs."

"What was Kal-el doing when you found him?" The Doctor was suddenly very interested in the answer.

"Kal-el was in Metropolis wreaking havoc with its powers."

"Was he wearing any type of red jewelry?"

"It was wearing a red ring. We took it down with the green meteor rock that seems to be its one weakness and we removed all possessions including the ring when it was brought in."

"That red ring was red meteor rock which has a very different effect on Kal-el than the green meteor rock. Kal-el would have reverted back to his usual self the moment the ring was removed."

"Do you know why these meteor rocks affect this creature in such a way?"

"First off, I am not going to answer any more questions until you stop referring to non humans as things, creatures, or it. However, I will tell you that Kal-el has been here ever since his planet was destroyed when he was a baby. He was raised as a human and didn't even realize he was an alien until his adoptive parents told him a few years ago."

"I'll let you get settled in while I go check on a few other subjects. We are not through."

A few minutes passed after Doctor Gustav had left before either Kal-el or the Doctor dared to say anything. Kal-el had of course been listening in to the entire conversation and wondered how someone knew so much about him.

"Kal-el, I am sure you are wondering how I know so much about you," began the Doctor who was speaking to the man in the cell across from him. They could both clearly see each other and the Doctor could see that Kal-el had not been treated well since he had arrived here. He could see a faint green glow in Kal-el's cell and could see handcuffs that gave off the same faint green glow around his wrists.

"How is it that other aliens always seem to know more about me than I do?"

"I met you a few times in the future," said the Doctor. "I know who you really are, but I thought it would be best to leave your human family out of this. I came here to rescue you, but you can see how well that worked out. We can't really say much since we are being monitored."

"It is just nice to have someone to talk to who is treating me like a person," said Kal-el sadly. "I hate how they are treating me like I am nothing. This is why my parents were always afraid of my secret being exposed."

"Do you speak Kryptonian?" The Doctor suddenly asked.

"The Kryptonian knowledge was downloaded into my brain. I can read the language with

no problems, but I have never had anyone that I could talk to in the language."

"I happen to speak every language," said the Doctor. "We can communicate in Kryptonian without them knowing what is being said."

"That sounds perfect," said Kal-el.

"Are you able to understand what I am saying?" The Doctor asked switching from English to the Kryptonian language.

"I can!" Kal-el exclaimed also in Kryptonian.

"Clark, I can't tell you how sorry I am that you are here. You are still just a kid and one day you are going to grow up to be one of the greatest heroes ever. Do you want to talk about what happened in Metropolis?"

"I am so reserved all the time and keep everything to myself. When I get infected with the red Kryptonite I tend to go a little crazy. I lose all my inhibitions and do everything I ever thought about doing. Last time I got infected like this was when I had just accidentally caused my mom to miscarry when I blew up my spaceship. I put the ring on and ran off to Metropolis. This time was different. I have been working at the Daily Planet in Metropolis and spending my time as the Blur saving the city. They say I was wreaking havoc on the city, but that is not true. Okay I might have done a few illegal things. Apparently I like to rob from ATMs and go out and party. I was being a bit too free with my powers and having fun. I even managed to fly which was exhilarating. I can't believe they caught me when I was just floating around. I did try to fight back which maybe didn't them the best impression."

"That all doesn't sound too bad. I've stolen from ATMs while not being affected by anything. Saving the world is pretty much a full time job except without the getting paid part. In my defense, I only steal when it is necessary to saving the world."

"That is probably better than using the money to buy fast cars and party. I swear if I get out of here I will never do anything illegal ever again. It doesn't seem likely that we will get out."

"Clark, we will get out of here eventually."

"How do you know?"

"I am not sure if you know this, but you have the capability to live for a very long time. So eventually we will get out of here."

"What about you?"

"How old do I look?"

"I would guess you are around 30."

"I am over a thousand years old. My kind can cheat death by regenerating. Everything about me changes. This is the eleventh appearance I have had. I used to look like an old man back when I was young. I have looked like this for around 300 years or so without much change. So we both are going to eventually get out of here. Hopefully it is sooner rather than later. I am worried about my friend who they captured. I am not sure what they will do to her. She is human so she should be fine, but that doesn't stop me from worrying.

"Does your human friend know that you're an alien?"

"Of course. The secret is usually out of the bag when I show them the TARDIS which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She is my ship. I never hide the fact that I am an alien unless I have to like when I was trying to get in here to help you escape."

"Aren't you ever afraid how people are going to react to finding out you're not from around here?"

"I didn't grow up on Earth," began the Doctor. "Your situation is much different from mine. There are people who have always thought you were human. I do think that you need to trust more people with your secret. Your best friends will stick by you no matter where you are from. I understand that you still want to have a normal life. I have never had what you would call a normal life so I don't really need a secret identity. I also don't have cool powers like you do. Eventually you are going to have the coolest costume. No one ever lets me wear cool things. All of my hats get shot off and my bow tie gets ridiculed constantly. Humans just have no sense of taste. What is cooler than a bow tie and a fez?"

Clark smiled at the Doctor's antics which made the Doctor smile in return. He figured Clark hadn't done much smiling since he had been locked up in here. The Doctor let his smile fall when he saw the scientist he had spoken to before returning.

"You will cease speaking in that awful alien language. We know you can both speak English and you will do so if you do not wish to be punished."

"Oh, but Kryptonian is such a beautiful language," said the Doctor who had switched back to English by this point.

"You will tell us what was being said," demanded Doctor Gustav.

"I was just telling Kal-el that some humans have no sense of fashion. I was saying that nothing is cooler than a bow tie and a fez. Much to my dismay, my human friends don't seem to think that I am very fashionable. Speaking of human friends, where is Clara?"

"If you mean the girl you brainwashed, she is doing just fine," said Doctor Gustav. "We are currently working at undoing the brainwashing that you did to her."

"Am I not charming enough that I could get friends without brainwashing them? Kal-el , am I that unpleasant to talk to?"

Clark remained silent. He wished he had the Doctor's confidence, but he had suffered too much already in this place. He didn't want to be punished anymore for speaking out of turn. He figured he would already be punished later on for speaking in Kryptonian.

"Maybe I need to work on my people skills more," said the Doctor as an afterthought.

"Why did you take a human traveling with you?" Doctor Gustav was curious as to why an alien would show a human various parts of the Universe.

"I just like to show others the wonders of the Universe. Originally my grandchild traveled with me, but then I dropped her off when she decided she wanted to get married. I have traveled with various humans throughout the years. They travel with me for awhile and then they get on with their lives. I have also traveled with other aliens. I used to travel with a woman from my home planet and I traveled with a teenager from e-space. I also used to have a robot dog."

"Has anyone died while traveling with you?"

"Unfortunately a few have," said the Doctor sadly.

"How?"

"Adric, the one who was from e-space was captured by Cybermen and died when their ship crashed. There was nothing I could do. Then there was my human mother and father in law who were sent back in time by the Weeping Angels. I could never see them again, but they were together and lived to be quite old. Finally there was my wife. We kept meeting in the wrong order. The first time I met her was the last time she met me. She died to save my life and the lives of many others. It is difficult living each day getting to know someone and always knowing exactly when they are going to die. Does that answer your question?"

"What do you mean by meeting in the wrong order?"

"I thought that my being a Time Lord would have given you some hint. I can travel anywhere in space and time. My people were the guardians of time."

"Can you tell me about the Time Lords?"

"That lot were quite stuffy and always had this no interference policy. I was always interfering anyway and left my planet because I did not agree with their policies. I also wanted to get out and see the Universe. I was only a couple hundred years old when I left and was still quite the child. They tried to get me to do their bidding since they could then deny any involvement. They did some terrible things that I wanted no part of. I was the one who stopped them. They are all trapped in a time lock right now that hopefully will never be broken. They were brilliant, but they were getting a bit too full of themselves and needed to be stopped. I like to think of myself as the protector of this Universe and as the protector of Earth. I wish you would believe me when I say I would never do anything to harm this planet. This place has felt more like a home than Gallifrey ever did, even though I do find it quite difficult to stay in one place for any long period of time."

"You have been a lot more forthcoming than Kal-el if what you have told us is true."

"Well I don't have as much to lose as Kal-el through being truthful. His whole life could be destroyed. Plus there is the fact that he grew up here. He may have special powers, but he is basically a human who just has some additional abilities."

"How was he able to speak Kryptonian?"

"Doctor, let me answer this," said Clark. "There is an AI of my birth father that downloaded the Kryptonian language into my head. He wants me to go through training to learn more, but I have have been refusing to for years now. It was only recently that I realized I had been misunderstanding Jor-el since the beginning. I thought he was implying that it was my destiny to conquer this planet and rule it with strength and I refused this every step of the way. Only recently did I come to realize that he sent me here to set an example for others and to be a symbol of hope."

"See I still think that you are here to conquer the planet and that you were placed here as a child to learn our ways and report back to your people."

"Even if that were true, I love this planet and I love my human parents and my human friends. If that was Krypton's plan all along, than they failed. I would never betray this planet. I have even fought off others from my planet to save this world."

"What were you doing in Metropolis when we found you?"

"I was infected with red Kryptonite which takes away my inhibitions. I was partying and having fun with my powers. I never hurt anyone. I was just being a bit reckless, but that is not who I am when I am in my right mind. When you found me all I was doing was floating around. I had just started to learn to fly and was enjoying the feeling of floating. It is not like I was doing anything destructive when you took me down."

"I see that having the Doctor around has made you more confident and chatty," said Doctor Gustav. "I guess it is a good thing we put you two near each other. Kal-el it is almost time for your daily session. Doctor, we will begin with you tomorrow."

"Just leave him alone!" The Doctor yelled. "We have both been forthcoming with you. Can't you just leave him be?"

"Getting it to talk was just one of the things we wanted. So much more can be learned through experimentation."

"We'll be seeing you later, Doctor," said Doctor Gustav with a smile. Guards showed up and pulled Kal-el out of his cell and took him away leaving the Doctor slumped against the wall, powerless to stop what was about to happen.

* * *

A/N: Here is the end of chapter 1. This chapter was mainly an introductory chapter to get everyone to know the Doctor and Clark. Next chapter will be taking place in the past and will be from Clark's perspective. I appreciate all that read, review, follow, favorite...


	2. The capture

A/N: Here is the second chapter. This has to be a record for me. I am not usually this quick with updates. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.

* * *

Area 51.

Ch.2 Captured

Clark had just been having an ordinary day in the city of Metropolis. He had been working with Lois earlier at the Daily Planet. He was going to patrol the streets of Metropolis later on in the day to help where he could. He hadn't counted on being infected with red Kryptonite that day. He thought that all the red Kryptonite had been gotten rid of back in Smallville. Never did he expect it to end up in Metropolis or for a ring of it to end up on his finger. He's still not quite sure how that happened.

The next thing Clark knows is that he is wearing expensive clothing, has a wad of cash in his pocket and is partying at a club. Clark missed a few days of work and wasn't answering his phone when Lois tried to call him. Clark was taking a well deserved break. He wasn't in the same mindset that he was last time so he knew he could take the ring off at anytime. It was just nice to go out and have some fun for once and just let go of all of his responsibilities.

He realized later on that maybe he should have been a bit more careful while on his red Kryptonite trip. He probably shouldn't have been so free with his powers. One good thing that came out of this experience was that he was beginning to fly. Once Clark let go of his insecurities and everything that kept him grounded, flying came quite easily. Clark was planning on getting rid of the ring the next morning. He was spending his last night floating along Metropolis. He was just beginning to head back to the ground when he fell and began to feel the effects of green Kryptonite. Thankfully he hadn't been too far from the ground when he fell.

Clark managed to crawl far enough away that he could blast some of the Kryptonite with his heat vision. A moment later Clark's skin began to writhe and burn as a net infused with Kryptonite was thrown over his body which was still on the ground.

It was at this moment that the head scientist, Doctor Gustav decided the situation was under control and made herself known to the creature her guards had just captured. "So we meet at last. I have been hearing stories about a strange being in Metropolis."

"What do you want?" Clark barely managed to choke out through the pain.

"How about we start with your name, if you have one," said Doctor Gustav who was keeping her distance.

"Kal-el," said Clark who didn't want to draw any attention to his family or friends. He wouldn't let anyone that he cared about come to any harm because of him. He just didn't know how these people managed to find out about him. Already the effects of the red Kryptonite were beginning to wear off thanks to the green Kryptonite.

"Kal-el, it seems like you have been busy here in Metropolis," said Doctor Gustav. She then proceeded to grab one of her mini scanners and run it over the creature in front of her. The scan revealed for certain that the being they had trapped under the net was not from Earth and that was enough for Doctor Gustav to have it shipped off to their base.

Doctor Gustav was in her office speaking to the head of the base. The general had seen the devastation that alien life had done to the planet over the years. He never did see these creatures as anything resembling human and thus did not treat them as so which made his job easier. He looked for like minded people to work for him. Area 51 was a closely guarded secret that everyone heard rumors of, but never for once thought the place was real. The place was filled with alien life and spacecrafts they had managed to capture over the years. The place itself was presented as an ordinary military base with the outside world not being wise to the true nature of the place.

"So you finally managed to capture that menace who has been in Metropolis," said the general with a hint of pride in his voice. Doctor Gustav was so much like him that he was proud of all of her accomplishments, much like a proud parent when their child brings home a good report card.

"Once we managed to get him within our sights he was easy to take down."

"That city can rest easier tonight. Good work. Now I want you to go interrogate it and tomorrow we will begin experimenting."

"Yes sir. I'm just glad we finally got it. It was lucky we got that anonymous tip about the meteor rock."

Clark had lost consciousness at some point and woke up in a cell. There was a faint trace of Kryptonite in the cell. Clark opened his eyes and saw that there was a green glow coming from the light in the cell. He then looked down and saw that he was handcuffed. The handcuffs had traces of Kryptonite in them. Whoever these people were, they were definitely prepared to deal with a Kryptonian.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake," said Doctor Gustav as she turned the corner and saw that their latest specimen was awake. They had never come across a humanoid looking alien before and this slightly unnerved her, but she soon got past it. Either other planets out there produce creatures that look like humans or this was a disguise. Either way this creature was a threat to the human race.

"Where am I?" Clark asked the scientist who was glaring at him.

"You are in a special place that was developed to deal with alien threats to humanity."

"Why am I considered a threat to humanity? What have I ever done?"

"You are not human and therefore you are a threat. There is also that havoc you were wreaking in Metropolis. Now, you did give us your name, but I have some other questions for you."

"Like what?" Clark asked, afraid of what he would be asked.

"How long have you been on Earth and what are your intentions?"

"I have been on Earth since I was three years old and all I want to do is have a normal life and help people with my abilities."

"Lying will not make your situation any easier."

"I'm not lying," said Clark who was about to give up. Obviously someone like this would never believe him. He should have been more careful with his powers. He should never have left Smallville or the farm he grew up on. This is what his parents warned him would happen if he wasn't careful. This was his worst fear coming true.

The questions kept on coming. He was asked where he was from and what species. He was also asked what powers he possessed and how many of him there were. Clark remained silent and refused to answer any more questions. If they didn't get their answers, than there was a good chance they would keep him alive until they did.

"We already know some of the powers that you possess. All of them are horrible and unnatural. It is a good thing we caught you when we did. I saw the way you blasted the meteor rocks with your eyes. We also now know that you can fly and move at great speeds since you received the nickname of the Blur."

"If you know that I am the Blur, than you know that I have been helping the people of Metropolis."

"So you thought that saving a few people would help your case? What better way to invade a planet than to make everyone think that you are on their side?"

"You are just twisting everything to make me seem like a bad guy."

"We merely think that you are doing what is in your nature to do. You and others like you here are nothing more than animals from another world. We will admit some of you show some intelligence, but any sign of humanity is just you mimicking what you have seen others do."

Clark hung his head down and shook it back and forth. There was no way he was going to get through to this woman. The prospect that they would keep him here until he died was seeming even more likely every second. At first he thought that if he could just talk to these people and make them see that he was a good guy, than they would release him and maybe even thank him for all he had done so far. He can't believe how naïve he had been not even five minutes ago.

"You don't understand anything," said Clark who never said another word. Clark went through great amounts of torture at the hands of these people. They soon learned about his healing ability and that the sun was responsible for his abilities. Clark didn't mean to release this information, but the few times he wasn't completely surrounded with Kryptonite, his healing ability would kick in. They also saw that he looked better whenever a ray of sunshine managed to get near their prisoner. After this they made sure that Clark was kept in absolute darkness besides the glow of the Kryptonite. They also increased the amount of Kryptonite that was in his handcuffs so that his healing ability had no chance to kick in unless they wanted it to.

Clark wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had arrived at this facility. Everyday seemed to be the same. They would ask him various questions which he refused to answer. They would then proceed to cut him open and not even giv him any kind of painkiller. At the end of the day they would throw him back into his cell which didn't even have a bed. Clark was feeling sick everyday because of the exposure to Kryptonite and being dissected each and everyday with no chance to heal afterward.

When Clark was alone he tried to comfort himself with thoughts of home. It was painful to think about all those he had left behind, but it was the only source of comfort he could find in this place and it was something that these people couldn't take away from him. Clark began to wonder what his life would have been like it this had been all he had ever known. What if Martha and Johnathan Kent had never found him in that cornfield? What if his spaceship had been found by people like this? Would he have grown up to hate humans like these people seemed to hate him? Something must have happened to them to make them think this way, but Clark knew that even if he did find the reason why they were like this that it would be of no help to him. These thoughts did make Clark realize how lucky he had been to have been found by his adoptive parents and to have grown up like an ordinary human despite the fact that he had always had powers.

Eventually the questions stopped since they knew he wasn't going to answer. He figured he was being treated like any other alien in here who couldn't speak English. Obviously the others could not be questioned. Maybe some of them were bad, but chances were that some were like him and did not wish to harm anyone. He had managed to glimpse some of the other prisoners when he was being led to various areas of the facility.

At one point Clark felt better than he had in a long time, but it came at a price. Clark was placed in a room that was relatively large and looked like it had been designed especially for him. He could tell that there was Kryptonite in the room, but not enough to take away his abilities. Clark was shoved in the room and the walls turned green. Apparently there was a dial on the outside of the room that controlled how much Kryptonite exposure there was in the room. He had no hope of getting out of the room because he wouldn't be able to get passed the walls, but the handcuffs had been removed. Clark was instructed to show them his abilities. At first he was going to refuse until he was told that he would be immediately killed if he did not. Clark contemplated if death might be better than what he was being put through in this place, but that thought quickly vanished. There was always the chance he would be able to escape or be released someday. Maybe if he played nicely than the torture would lessen. There was just enough sunlight entering the room that Clark could feel his injuries healing.

Doctor Gustav was watching Kal-el from a two-way mirror with the room the creature had just been placed in. She saw it stand in a ray of sunshine and all of the injuries they had inflicted upon it began to disappear. The testing was about to begin and Doctor Gustav couldn't help but be curious at what kind of display the alien would put on and whether or not it would cooperate to refrain from being killed. The general soon joined Doctor Gustav in the room and prepared to watch the show. He usually didn't do much hands on work, but he had knew they had a powerful specimen and needed to assess its abilities.

"We want you to begin by floating a couple feet off the ground," instructed Doctor Gustav.

Clark really tried to obey, but he had been so new to flying when they caught him, he wasn't sure he would be able to do as they wished. Clark was really struggling and didn't manage to hover at all. "I can't," said Clark.

"We know you can fly so do it or be disposed of," threatened Doctor Gustav.

"I had just learned how to fly when I was caught. I'm not sure I can since I haven't had a chance to practice this ability very much," pleaded Clark.

"Well you should get to trying then if you want to stay alive," responded Doctor Gustav.

Clark closed his eyes and concentrated on his feet leaving the floor. He knew that he had floated before when he was happy or he had let go of all of his cares. That was kind of hard to do in a place like this. There was always a trigger with his other abilities and this one should be no different. Clark pictured what it would be like to be out of here and to be with Lois again. He imagined having Lois accepted him for who he is and to take her flying throughout Metropolis at night. Clark opened his eyes and realized he was hovering about ten feet off the ground. Now he was starting to feel like Peter Pan since apparently thinking a happy thought was the trigger to flying. At least for now that is what he needed to be able to fly.

"Now what did you do to make yourself fly?" Doctor Gustav asked once she had seen Kal-el rise ten feet into the air.

"I thought about what it would be like to fly through Metropolis with the woman that I like."

Doctor Gustav and the general both shook their heads in disgust at hearing that this thing wanted to abduct a human woman. "Moving on. We have set up a heat gauge in the room and we want you to use that heat that comes from your eyes. We want to see how hot your vision can get."

This was the power that Clark always hated showing people. It was definitely his most destructive power. It is the one that he feared would make people look at him like a monster. Clark focused his eyes on the gauge and his eyes turned red and he released his heat vision. The temperature kept rising on the gauge until the the gauge itself broke.

Doctor Gustav and the general were trying to cover up their horror at the gauge being broken or how terrifying the alien's eyes looked when they glowed red like they just had from each other. They were professionals and could not show how terrifying they found this creature. "What is the trigger for this ability?"

"There isn't a trigger for it anymore. I have been able to do this for a few years now. I can just do it at will now."

"What was the original trigger for this ability then?"

"Do I have to say? It is kind of embarrassing?"

"Say it or you will be punished?"

"Well this ability came about when I was 15 years old. Um I accidentally set something on fire at school when it was a hot day and the girls weren't wearing much and..." Clark kind of trailed off at the end.

"So this ability was triggered by sexual desire. Your species must be quite violent if something like sexual desire can cause you to shoot fire from your eyes. Now we want you to run around the room so we can see how fast you are. We have sensors on the floor to test your speed."

Clark ran around the room and appeared as nothing more than a blur. Clark was moving too fast for the sensors to be able to pick up on his speed. After a little while he stopped where he had started. "Before you ask I have never had a trigger for this ability. I have always been able to move this quickly."

"Do you have any other powers?"

"Yes."

"We will refrain from experimenting for two days if you can tell us another one of your abilities. We will refrain for an entire week if you tell and demonstrate the rest of your abilities."

Clark considered the proposal for a moment. They already knew about his greatest powers. He figured it would only help him keep his strength up if he told them the rest. "I have X-ray vision, super hearing, I am super strong, I have super breath which can either freeze or just blow something away, and when not around the meteor rocks than I am invulnerable."

"Can you see through the two way mirror?"

"I can."

"What do you see?"

"I can see you with some military person. You are both sitting at a desk. I have been keeping an eye on you two this entire time and I know everything that has been said when the microphone has not been on."

Doctor Gustav and the general decided to ignore for now that this creature could see and hear everything that went on. "We are going to throw some objects in the room. Stay away from the doors."

Soon items were placed in the room like a piece of coal and a boulder. Clark wondered where they had managed to get a boulder from.

"We want you to crush that piece of coal into a diamond if you can."

Clark could do this easily since he had done this once before. A faint glow emitted from his hand and he crushed the coal into a small diamond.

"Next we want you to pick up that boulder and toss it from hand to hand."

Clark could pick up the boulder without and difficulty and casually tossed it from hand to hand before setting it back down on the ground.

"Finally we would like you to freeze the boulder with your breath and then break it."

Clark did as they instructed and that seemed to be the end of the tests. Clark had not really wanted to show them his abilities, but now he would be able to get a week off from being sliced open which was a relief.

Suddenly the wall, ceiling and floor glowed a bright green. Clark fell to his knees as he felt all of his strength leave him. A few guards came in and placed the Kryptonite handcuffs on him once more.

"Please escort this creature to lab 3."

"You promised that you would stop with for a week if I cooperate!" Clark yelled out despite his pain and weakness.

"I don't have to keep any promises I make to you."

Those at the facility never asked for him to demonstrate his powers ever again, but experiments continued day after day. There finally came a day when everything changed. Never before had there been anyone else in the cells near him. Suddenly a young man, who looked only a little older than Clark was placed in the cell directly across from him. Surprisingly this other alien looked human as well. Clark couldn't find out who this guy was yet since he still appeared to be unconscious. At least if this guy spoke English, than Clark would have someone he could talk with to pass the time. When the man woke up, Clark saw him get interrogated by Doctor Gustav. Somehow this guy knew all about him.

"How is it that other aliens always seem to know more about me than I do?"

* * *

A/N: Here is the end of the chapter 2. I just wanted to show what Clark's imprisonment had been like before the Doctor arrived. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time.


	3. Interrogation

A/N: Even I am surprised by how quickly I am updating this story. This is not normal. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Area 51

Ch.3 Interrogation

The Doctor saw Clark get returned to his cell. He could tell that Clark definitely looked worse than when he had left a couple hour before. He wished that there was something he could do for the young man, but the rescue mission had not gone as planned and now he needed to come up with a new plan to get Clark and himself out of here.

Doctor Gustav came and stood in front of the Doctor's cell and looked down at the alien who seemed to be lost in thought. She had often wondered if these creatures were capable of higher intelligence. She had realized long ago that they had to possess some sort of intelligence to be able to make it to Earth, but many showed no signs of higher brain functions and this left her wondering how they even made it to Earth in the first place.

"We figured we would begin with interrogation and then move on from there," said Doctor Gustav to the Doctor.

"I'm an open book," said the Doctor calmly.

"We don't know what you are capable of since we were not prepared for your arrival, so we have decided that for now you will stay in your cell."

A few more scientists came with clipboards to take notes so that Doctor Gustav could focus on asking the questions. The general was also present since it was quite unorthodox for an alien to enter Area 51 on their own.

"So far you have been quite forthcoming," began Doctor Gustav. "We need to know about each time you have been present on Earth."

"No," the Doctor simply stated.

"What do you mean by no?"

"I will not answer any questions until I know that Clara is safe and unharmed. You will bring her here if you want me to answer any of your questions."

"Bring the girl," commanded the general.

Five minutes later Clara was being led by two guards and she was wearing an ordinary pair of handcuffs, but was otherwise unharmed. She had not been harmed since she was human, but they had not given her anything to eat or even or drink or even a comfortable place to sit.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked his companion. "They haven't hurt you have they?"

"I'm fine, but they wouldn't even let me have a cup of tea," complained Clara.

"The monsters," replied the Doctor sarcastically.

"How are you?" Clara was genuinely concerned about her friend.

"So far so good," said the Doctor. "Of all the cells I have been locked up in before I think this is one of the nicer ones I have been in. Clara, have you met Kal-el? He is the handsome guy right behind you."

"Doctor, you never said we were coming to rescue someone so cute," said Clara who looked back at the guy who was probably close to her in age.

"Enough of this nonsense," said Doctor Gustav who was disgusted by how this girl and alien were behaving. She had never seen something like this in all her days working for this facility. "You are incapable of feeling anything like human emotions, so we don't know why you asked to see this girl, but we have granted your one request and now you will answer our questions.

"I have been coming to Earth for so many years, I can't possibly recount every time I have been here," said an exasperated Doctor. "Someone should make a television show of my life or write some books or something if people want to know all about my adventures. I haven't been in America very often. I tend to spend most of my time in London while I am on this planet."

"Why do you spend so much time in London?"

"Lovely place, but so many invasions going on all the time. Don't know what would happen if I weren't there to stop the place from being destroyed. It also seems like my ship loves being in London. She can be funny like that sometimes."

"You speak as if your ship is alive?"

"Well she is. I once had the opportunity to speak to her and I actually learned quite a lot. She always takes me where I need to go and not necessarily where I want to go. She is such a sentimental old girl."

"She doesn't like me very much," mumbled Clara.

"Well you need to stop insulting her and she will learn to like you," replied the Doctor.

"Where is your ship currently located?" Doctor Gustav asked while interrupting whatever else Clara might have said.

"Oh you will never find her," said the Doctor. "She is invisible right now and can't be tracked by your primitive instruments. Plus it is not like you would be looking for some large ship either. What makes the TARDIS so amazing is that she is bigger on the inside."

"How is that possible?"

"Time Lord science. You wouldn't understand. Basically the inside of the TARDIS is in a different dimension from the outside."

"Moving on, why did you choose Clara to travel with you?"

"Ask me something else?"

"Why don't you want to answer that question?"

"It is complicated and I don't have all the answers yet."

"We will come back to that question later. Have you ever been on Earth for an extended period of time?"

"I was exiled to Earth by my people back in the seventies. I ended up becoming the scientific adviser for UNIT."

The general had definitely heard of UNIT before. Everyone who was high ranking in the military knew of UNIT. He just didn't understand how an alien could be working for an organization that took care of alien threats in the UK. "Did UNIT know you were an alien when they hired you?"

"I don't think most of them knew about me at first," began the Doctor. If they looked into UNIT than they could figure out that the same man had different appearances. He didn't want them to test his regenerative powers, but he had kind of dug himself in a hole at this point. "Brigadier Alistair Lethrbridge Stwewart knew that I was not from this planet. He never did seem keen about traveling in my ship, but he did end up going some places with me. He even saw a bit of my home planet once.

"I've brought up records from UNIT of their staff back in the seventies and something doesn't add up," said one of the assistants who had a tablet out that they were taking notes on. "Every scientific adviser for UNIT during that time period does not match the description of this man."

The assistant was given a glare when she referred to the Doctor as a man and not an it. The Doctor was quick to notice this and kept this assistant in mind for later. "I didn't look like this back then," said the Doctor who had finally decided he couldn't hide any longer.

"Are you a shapeshifter?" Doctor Gustav asked the alien.

"Kind of, but not really," said the Doctor. "I can't change my appearance at will. My people had a way of tricking death by a process called regeneration. Instead of dying we regenerate into a new body. Our likes and personalities change, but the memories, basic character, and morals all remain the same. It is a bit of a dodgy process."

"What would happen if we were to cut off your hand?"

"I would not have a hand until the next time I regenerate. I did lose my hand once in a sword fight with the head of the Sycorax. They were rude enough to invade London on Christmas. I had just regenerated and already I was down a hand. Thankfully since I was still within the first 15 hours of my regeneration I could grow another hand.

"So if we were to cut your hand off now?"

"I wouldn't be too happy and wouldn't have my hand. I have been like this for 300 years so that is a bit beyond the limit to grow one back."

"How old can a Time Lord get?"

"I don't really know," said the Doctor with a shrug. "I have known some to be around 12,000 years old, they must not have done much with their lives. I have already died ten times in just over a thousand years which is a little embarrassing. Most Time Lords never left Gallifrey and never really got into any danger which would cause them to have to regenerate."

"Tell us the different ways in which you have died?"

"That's a bit personal."

"You don't have a choice. Tell us or you will be punished."

"Well when you put it that way. First time was the body was old and just gave out. I then had a regeneration forced upon me by the council of the Time Lords before my exile. Next was radiation from Metebalis 3. After that I fell off a tower. Then I suffered from the exposure to a drug and gave my human companion the last of the antidote to save her life. After that my ship was shot down by a renegade Time Lady. The next one was a little humiliating. I was shot by a gang in San Francisco when I stepped out of my TARDIS and then died on an operating table because they obviously didn't know how to deal with my two hearts. Then I regenerated right at the end of the war my people were involved in with the daleks. After that my human companion had absorbed the heart of the TARDIS to save the world from the daleks and no one is supposed to do that. I kissed her to remove that energy and that caused that death. Then I died again from radiation. Now here I am in this body." The Doctor ended his little speech by gesturing at his current appearance.

"Are you really expecting us to believe that you would die to save a human?"

"That is what happened whether you believe me or not. I get to have multiple lives and if I can use one to save a friend or save a planet, than I would gladly make that sacrifice."

"Do you have any control over what you will look like when you regenerate?"

"I have never had any control. I was given a choice for my second regeneration, but I couldn't decide so the Time Lords decided for me. I have never been ginger and I have always wanted to try that hair color. Romana, a good friend of mine who was a Time Lady could choose her appearance. My wife also told me and her parents to be quiet when she was regenerating because she was concentrating on a dress size."

"Where is your wife now? You said you were the last of your kind."

"She wasn't supposed to be a Time Lady and she technically wasn't. Her parents were both human and they traveled with me for quite awhile. They are the ones who got sent back in time by the Weeping Angels I told you about earlier. Because she was conceived while in the time vortex that gave her genes a kick start and then my friend was abducted and they experimented and created themselves a Time Lady that they programmed to kill me."

"You married someone who was the child of your supposed friends who was programmed to kill you?"

"I told you before that we met in the wrong order. She grew up in the 51st century and I first met her on the day that she died. I didn't even know her parents then."

"What?"

"Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey," said the Doctor with a quick gesture of his hand to show that it was complicated."

"Take Clara back to her room," instructed Doctor Gustav. The guards quickly obeyed and removed Clara from her spot near the Doctor's cell. A moment later Doctor Gustav continued on. "You have been very forthcoming about everything except why you chose Clara to travel with you. How do you choose those who travel with you and why won't you tell us about her?"

"I never go out and search for companions. Most of the time it happens by accident. There have been those who have wandered onto the TARDIS and I just never kicked them out. Others I invited along after they had gotten involved and helped me save the world or defeat an alien threat. Amy, who was the mother of my wife asked if she could come along when she was 12 years old and my ship had crashed in her backyard. I told her I would be back in five minutes to help with this crack in time and space in her bedroom, but five minutes for me ended up being 12 years for her. Those are the usual ways people end up on the TARDIS. The TARDIS once told me that I keep picking up strays."

"How did Clara end up with you?"

"Clara is complicated. She is completely human and I even went back in time to make sure of that fact, but this is the third Clara I have met. I met one in Victorian London who died and one on the planet Skaro who was with Starline Alaska in the future and she had been turned into a dalek. She is completely impossible and I am trying to figure out why I keep meeting her. This version almost died the first time I met her when the Great Intelligence tried to upload her soul, but I managed to hack their system and download her back into her body. She is human, but she is a complete mystery to me."

"Does she know any of this?"

"No because I don't know what to tell her. I usually have all the answers and this time I don't. She was even the one who contacted me this time. She called the TARDIS which should not have been possible." The Doctor just realized that he had said too much about Clara. He said more to the enemy than he had to Clara. He was still trying to figure this mystery out and sometimes his mouth tended to run ahead of his brain. "There is nothing that you can learn from her. He is a perfectly ordinary girl."

"What you are saying seems highly unlikely. You are an alien and probably think all humans look the same."

"You're really going to say that when our two species look alike?"

"Have you experimented on this girl and that is why you keep seeing her?"

"No, but that is not to say that someone else couldn't have. Besides being an amazing human, there is nothing out of the ordinary about her. An empath in the seventies even told me that she was a completely ordinary girl."

"I hope you realize that you will never get to spend another moment with this girl."

"As long as she is free and happy, than that is all I care about. We are in her current time so she could be returned home. At least tell me that she will get to go home."

"Once we have gotten rid of any brainwashing you have done, than of course we will send her home. We are not the monsters here."

"Will I at least be able to say goodbye?"

"Are you going to cooperate like you have been if we let you?"

"All I ever want is for my friends to be safe. If I get to say goodbye than I will do what you ask."

"What about your plans to free the creature Kal-el?"

"I can't very well free the greatest hero this world will ever know if I am here. I just hope you come to see what a great guy he is and let him go on your own. I am hoping the same for myself, but he is too important to the future to remain here."

"Neither one of you will ever leave this place."

"What if I could show you what he will become?"

"How could you do that?"

"I could share my memories with you. I could show you my past and what I have seen of Kal-el. I would be giving my memories directly to you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I will not tolerate some creature using its alien powers on me."

"You would understand everything if you just said yes. I could show you other worlds and other species that are peaceful and wonderful."

"I said no."

"I bet you would even lock a Silurian up in here even though they have been on Earth longer than humans have and retreated underground when they thought the apocalypse was coming." The Doctor was starting to get angry, but he knew he couldn't let his anger show. The fury of a Time Lord, especially this Time Lord was something to behold. "What happened to you in your life that has made you so cold and so closed off to anyone and anything that isn't from Earth?"

"This conversation is over with. Tomorrow we begin experiments." Doctor Gustav stalked away and all of the team except for the assistant followed her.

"How do you share memories?"

"I can either place my hands on your face and open up a telepathic link or I can headbutt you and you get the information I want to pass on instantly. I don't recommend the last one. I only used that one once when I had to get my flatmate to understand something very quickly before he kicked me out for being a bit weird."

"Flatmate?"

"I shared a flat with a human for a little while. He didn't know I was an alien until he was about to kick me out. He then helped me and I left after that. I went back to visit him and now he is with the girl of his dreams and has a son. He helped me again that time as well. If I ever get out of her, than I should go visit Craig again."

"People find out that you are an alien and they are okay with that?"

"Most people seem to be fine with that fact. I have a couple questions for you if that is alright?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What is your name?"

"Jessica," said the assistant. She was beginning to think that it was a mistake staying behind to talk to the Doctor. This guy was now asking for her name and he said he had questions for her. Jessica was hoping that she wouldn't regret this in the future.

"Jessica, why are you working here? You don't seem to be like the others in this place."

"My mother works here. I didn't really have a choice. I always thought it would be cool to meet an actual traveler from outer space. I don't even know what I was expecting."

"Who is your mother?"

"Doctor Gustav."

"That woman is your mother?"

"Yes..."

"That definitely came as a surprise. You seem nothing like her."

"My father was killed by aliens when I was a child. I don't really remember him, but his death really hurt my mother."

"I am sorry for your loss, but everyone here needs to understand that not all those from other planets are the same. On the same planet there are the good and the bad. If you ever ended up on Raxacoricofallapatorius you would not want to run into the Slitheen family, but others there are perfectly fine."

"Are there whole groups we should watch out for?"

"Daleks and cybermen are probably the main two you would want to avoid. The nestene consciousness isn't too pleasant and I have only ever met one Sontaran that I liked. Mostly outer space is just other people living their lives like you do here."

"Good to know. My mother was supposed to ask you what you ate, but you kind of made her mad and she left before she could ask. What do you eat?"

"My favorite would probably be fish fingers and custard."

"Fish fingers?"

"I guess in America you call them fish sticks. You would be surprised how good they are when you dip them in custard. I also wouldn't say no to a cup of tea."

"So you can eat human food?"

"Of course I can. Do you know if Kal-el has been eating properly?"

"Kal-el does not need to eat since he is fueled by the sun. They haven't been feeding him."

"Can you see if he can get something to eat? He may not need to eat food, but after eating regular meals his whole life he has become used to it."

"I'll see what I can do?"

"One more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Actually two more things. Tell your mother that I can speak every language and that I would be more than happy to translate for the others who cannot speak for themselves here. I also want you to know that you can come by anytime and ask about outer space or chat."

"Okay," said Jessica. She had finally found an alien she could talk to who wanted to talk to her. Her mother might not be too happy if she got too friendly with the Doctor, but her mother couldn't complain if she was getting information out of him."

A half hour later a guard came by with food for both the Doctor and Kal-el. The Doctor figured that Clark was able to have something thanks to Jessica. He wasn't surprised though when the food that he got to have looked nothing like fish fingers and custard. He did get to have a cup of tea, which by the way tasted terrible, but the food itself was a stale piece of bread and some soup.

"Thank you, Doctor," said Clark from his cell. He had remained silent while the Doctor was being interrogated. He was weak from the experimentation and didn't like to think what more would be done if he interrupted. Everyone here already knew that he was powerful and could heal. They could do more to him than some others because he wasn't as vulnerable.

"For what?" The Doctor asked through a mouthful of the most disgusting soup he had ever tasted in his thousand plus years.

"I haven't eaten anything in over a month. I know I don't need it, but my mind tells me that I should be starving everyday I go without eating."

"Don't worry about it."

"How do you do the things you do?" Clark was puzzled at the treatment the Doctor was receiving.

"Being open and friendly throws others off. The less you say, the more others fear you."

"I don't know how to be open with others. It is weird enough for so many people to even know I am not human. My parents always taught me to keep everything about myself a secret. You probably already knew that."

"Just because I know your history does not mean that I know all there is to know about you."

"If we ever get out of here will you show me another planet?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I have some of the same prejudices as the people here. I have met people from my own planet and I hated them and hoped that the rest were nothing like them. I don't even like my biological father. I've had this fear that all aliens are bad. I thought that the only reason that I was different was because I grew up on Earth. What if I had grown up on Krypton? Would I have been just like the others I met?"

"The whole nurture versus nature debate. Krypton was a beautiful place, but the people in charge were a bit stuffy and set in their ways much like my people. Both of our planets are gone so maybe that says something about those in charge. I did meet some wonderful people on Krypton the last time I was there. Some really knew how to party. Like I said to Jessica, most planets have people just trying to live their lives."

"That actually makes me feel a lot better."

"It is getting late. You should probably get some sleep."

"How can you tell it is late."

"Time Lord," said the Doctor with a cheeky grin.

* * *

A/N: I know the chapters have been really dialogue heavy so far. I promise that in either the next chapter of the one after there should be more happening. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.


	4. Running Tests

A/N: I am going to borrow a character from Farscape. You don't have to know anything about that show. I just needed some examples of aliens for this chapter and Farscape seemed like a good place to grab an alien from.

* * *

Area 51

Ch. 4 Running tests

The Doctor slept for roughly an hour during the night. He didn't need much sleep and had spent the majority of the night thinking. He had already come up with at least a hundred different escape plans, but each one seemed as unlikely as the previous idea. After awhile when planning an escape without possessing much knowledge of the facility seemed futile, the Doctor decided to entertain himself with metal exercises. What better way to pass the time than to recite math equations and hundreds of decimal places out for pi. That didn't take very long so then the Doctor sang various songs in various alien languages.

Eventually morning arrived and so did the scientists. Most of them had watched the Doctor spend most of the night reciting various complex equations and speaking in multiple languages from what they could tell. They assumed that what sounded like clicking and whistling sounds was a different language than one that seemed to repeat the letter 'o' in most of the words.

"You must be tired?" Doctor Gustav said when she arrived with her colleagues that morning.

"I feel quite refreshed," said the Doctor in a chipper tone.

"We will make a note that you do not require much sleep. Why were you talking in various languages and going through math equations last night?"

"I needed some way to pass the time. I'm not very good at sitting still. I get bored quite easily."

"My daughter has informed me that you told her that you speak every language and would like to act as an interpreter."

"I would be more than happy to be an interpreter."

"We have decided that for now that your tests will be to gauge your intelligence. We wouldn't want you to die just yet before we have learned anything of value."

"Right. Shall we begin."

"Stand with your back to the door and your arms behind your back."

"That is really not necessary," said the Doctor with a hint of annoyance in his voice, but he did as they asked. After a moment he heard the door open and someone came in and placed his wrists in handcuffs. A few guards then dragged him from the cell and led him to a room that looked like it was meant for interrogations.

The room had a mirror which the Doctor guessed allowed people to look in from another room. In the middle of the room there was a table and two chairs. Another alien was chained to the chair and the ground. The Doctor was forced into the other chair and was chained as well.

"Talk to this creature and report what is said," said Doctor Gustav over an intercom once the room had been sealed off.

The Doctor noticed that other alien in the room was really marvelous. She had the basic humanoid form, but had blue skin and light blue eyes. She was bald, but had white patterns on her skin that seemed to glow. The Doctor automatically recognized her as being Delvian and made sure he was speaking the appropriate language. "I must say that you are stunning. I don't think I have ever seen a Delvian as lovely as you. May I ask your name?"

"I am Zotoh Zhaan, a Pa'u priest of the ninth level, but you may refer to me as Zhaan," said the Delvian priest.

"How did you come to end up in this place?" The Doctor asked. As far as he knew the Delvians did not even know about this area of the Universe.

"I was on board a Leviathan with some others and we were trying to get a stray human astronaut home. Everything did not exactly go according to plan and I ended up stranded here. As you can imagine this planet is not exactly welcoming to someone who looks like me. Are you one of these humans or are you a Sebacien?"

"I am actually a Time Lord from Gallifrey," said the Doctor. "I can't believe that a Delvian priest ended up here. Being at the ninth level means that you can take away someone's pain. Did I also hear you say that your ship is a Leviathan?"

"You heard correctly..."

"Oh you can call me the Doctor."

"Doctor, the one who has the name of healer should also not be in a place like this."

"Failed rescue mission."

The Doctor and Zhaan were interrupted by the intercom and Doctor Gustav barging in on their conversation. "What has this creature been saying. Are you able to understand what it is saying."

"She can understand what you are saying even if you cannot understand her. In a different part of the Universe where many races exist together, they used translator microbes which are injected into everyone so that language does not become an issue. I've never needed such a thing, but it is a great way to get over a communication barrier. Anyways, the lovely Zhaan here was just telling me that she ended up on Earth by mistake when her and some friends were trying to get a human astronaut back home."

"What else did the creature say?"

"Zhaan is quite wonderful and happens to be a ninth level Pa'u priest which is quite an accomplishment."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Zhaan after hearing the compliment.

"If I get out of here I will take you back to your ship. What is the Leviathan's name?" The Doctor asked while he could.

"Moya," replied Zhaan.

"What was just being said?" Doctor Gustav questioned the Doctor.

"Not much. She was just thanking me for the compliment I had given her."

"Remove the creature and bring in the next specimen," commanded Doctor Gustav.

The next alien was dragged into the room and chained in the chair that Zhaan had just vacated. This one was small and grey with huge black eyes. He looked just like everyone's stereotypical view of an alien.

"Oh great. Another one of these beings here to question me when they already know that I don't speak their language," said the small grey alien.

"It just so happens that I do speak your language," said the Doctor. "How long have you been here?"

"Finally someone who can understand me! I have been here for many years."

"You've had no one to talk to this entire time?"

"The rest of the crew from my ship died when we crashed. I was the only survivor and soon after the crash is when I was dragged into this place by your kind."

"I am not from here either so don't get that tone with me. I am a prisoner just like you."

"You look the same as them."

"What brought you to Earth?"

"My people heard about a planet that was inhabited with somewhat intelligent life. We were coming here to make contact and maybe take back some rocks and plants to study."

"I'm glad that you at least survived the crash, but it is awful that you survived to only end up in here."

"I hate it here and I hate them."

"The people here are not a good example of humanity. I have many friends who are human."

"You at least blend in here. How would your friends treat me?"

"I only travel with the best. My friends would treat you with respect if you treated them with respect in return."

"I guess I haven't been given a very good example of the people on this planet."

"Which is their mistake. They are so afraid of alien invasions that they create enemies out of potential friends."

Once more the intercom clicked on and the voice of Doctor Gustav came through. "What is this creature saying? It has been here longer than any other and we have wanted to know what its plans were for the planet."

"He came here with a crew to collect rocks and plants for sampling and to make contact with the local life here. They had heard about this planet having somewhat intelligent life and wanted to extend the hand of friendship. I just had to assure him that not all humans are as awful as you lot."

"Put the grey one back in its cell," said Doctor Gustav to the guards before returning to speak to the Doctor. "We are now going to give you a series of mental tests and also test your brainwaves."

The tests were supposed to last hours, but the Doctor being the genius that he is had finished all of the mental exercises very quickly. These were the most difficult ones the scientists could get their hands on and still the Doctor had no trouble with any of the tests. The many tests showed the Doctor's IQ to be higher than they had ever expected.

"Are we done with these tests now?" The Doctor asked from the testing room knowing that these people could probably hear him at all times.. He had been made to wait in there and was growing quite bored. The Doctor wasn't surprised when the door opened, but he was surprised to see Clara coming into the room.

"Jessica who is one of the assistants here arranged for me to be able to see you before you are put back in your cell," said Clara when she entered the room. "There are guards posted at the door and they told me I have five minutes." After that Clara rushed over and hugged her friend.

The Doctor managed to hug Clara back since even though he was still chained to a chair, his arms were free. "I want you to say whatever you need to say to get out of this place," whispered the Doctor while still holding Clara.

"What if I told you I had something of yours in my pocket that could help," Clara whispered back to the Doctor. If the Doctor wasn't mistaken, he could feel the sonic screwdriver being placed in his pocket.

"How did you get this?"

"I might have hacked a computer that opened a door and lead to where they were storing all the various alien gadgets.

"You are wonderful!" The Doctor let go of Clara for a moment before giving her a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Hey!" Clara exclaimed since she was slightly surprised by the kiss.

"Right, sorry," said the Doctor.

"Wasn't it supposed to be me who decided if your ship was a snog box or not?"

"We're not in the TARDIS and she will never be a snog box. Plus that kiss was completely platonic. I'm just happy to see you and sometimes my excitement leads to kissing people. I once kissed both my in laws. That was quite an accomplishment. Kissed all the Ponds."

"Doctor," said Clara.

"Yes?"

"Shut up, you're rambling."

"Right. Is our time about up?"

"Most likely."

The Doctor pulled Clara back into another hug so that he could whisper to her once more. "I can't leave just yet. I still need to come up with a plan for getting Kal-el out along with some others. I can't just leave them all behind. At least now I have the sonic."

"Release that girl at once!" Doctor Gustav stormed into the room after seeing the two of them together on the monitor. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I was giving my friend a hug since I will probably never see her again," said the Doctor.

"What was that kiss about? Were you passing along information or ensuring that your mind control over her was holding?"

"It was just a kiss," said Clara. "He's a pretty good kisser too."

"You didn't seem to expect that kiss," said Doctor Gustav fishing for answers.

"We've never kissed before and it came as a surprise. That's all."

"We will be sending you home tomorrow. We can't keep you here and risk any more exposure with this creature. We think that distance will break his hold over you."

Clara turned away from Doctor Gustav and gave the Doctor one last hug which the Doctor returned before Clara was pulled away by two guards.

"Clara, keep on being your amazing self. I won't forget you," said the Doctor as a form of goodbye. Only a temporary goodbye since he wasn't planning on staying in Area 51 much longer.

"Goodbye, Doctor. Thank you for everything," said Clara hoping that this wasn't the last time she would see the Doctor.

Clara was taken away and after she was what the guards considered a safe distance away, the Doctor was moved from the room and back into his cell. Doctor Gustav was back in her office and was contemplating what she had witnessed from the Doctor. So far she could tell that this creature was very intelligent. It had shown intelligence beyond what they thought a creature from outer space could possess or even a human. She was also considering the interactions between the Time Lord and Clara. Clara had seemed completely at ease with the alien. Could some aliens be different from the ones who had taken her husband from her? Doctor Gustav quickly shook her head to rid herself of these nonsense thoughts. If the Doctor had spent time on Earth, than all that meant was that it had learned to mimic human emotion and actions. It was incapable of those complex feelings. It was probably using these methods to get out of here. It had already proven that it was clever, and that is how it was intending to escape. She needed to prevent her daughter from going anywhere near this creature. She was still young and didn't quite realize how dangerous these creatures were yet.

The general entered Doctor Gustav's office and sat down in an unoccupied chair. "What do you think about what we just witnessed?"

"I think that it was trying to trick us into letting it go," responded Doctor Gustav who had pushed away any thought that this one would be different.

"You know that my daughter is a reporter, right?"

"Of course I know about Lois, but what does she have to do with anything?"

"I have been wanting to bring her in here, but her being a reporter has made that impossible. We can't let anything that goes on here get back to the public. Too bad she doesn't still work for the Inquisitor. No one believes a word of that rag, but now she is working for the Daily Planet. She needs to know what is out there, especially since lately she has been obsessed with super powered freaks running around Metropolis. I'm worried she is going to get herself killed one of these days. Apparently she had a thing for the Blur and was even talking to it on the phone. I believe it was only a matter of time before it would have killed her."

"There is no way the Daily Planet would even print an article about aliens. Once she sees what these creatures are really like, than I am sure she will do whatever you say."

"You're right," said General Lane. "I'm going to bring her in and give her the tour. She is my daughter so I am sure she will see reason. She could also be quite useful in getting us information on any new threats."

Sam Lane left and returned to his own office. He had once been just an ordinary general until he had learned what was actually out there. He had switched to Area 51, but he had never let his daughter know what he was actually up to. Sam picked up his phone and gave his daughter a call. Lois answered after the second ring.

"Hey daddy," said Lois. "I am working on a big story right now and my partner is no where to be found. What's up?"

"I wanted to take you to work with me tomorrow," began General Lane. "There is some important information I have been wanting to share with you. Nothing about what I want to show you can be printed in the Daily Planet though."

"You know I would never print something that was top secret that you told me not to print. I know that I could risk national security by such an action."

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear. I will have a private jet ready for you at the Metropolis airport."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Lois." Sam hung up and hoped he was doing the right thing bringing Lois here.

Back in the prisoner section of the base, the Doctor was pacing in his cell and coming up with the best possible escape plan. He couldn't use the sonic screwdriver until the last possible moment. If it was discovered before he was ready, than that would get rid of their best chance at escaping. He swore he would take Clara to anywhere she wanted to go and not get into any trouble once he was free of this place. That is how thankful he was to her for getting him his screwdriver back.

"Clark?" The Doctor tried to get Clark's attention in Kryptonian.

"Yeah?" Clark responded knowing that this had to be serious if the Doctor was risking speaking in Kryptonian to tell him something.

"Clara, who is my lovely and brilliant companion managed to sneak me my sonic screwdriver which is just the thing we need to escape from this place."

"What are we waiting for?"

"The moment has to be just right and I would like to be able to free others from this place who do not deserved to be locked up here."

"When do you want to escape?"

"If they still continue to have me translate for others locked up in here, than I figure out who all is here. I would like to have a week, but I can't risk the sonic being discovered. We are going to have to be ready by the day after tomorrow."

"What are you going to need me to do?"

"Once I have you free from those handcuffs and away from the Kryptonite, you will be strong enough to help me free our fellow prisoners. You will also have to find us a way out of here using your x-ray vision. Once we are out, than I can get everyone to the TARDIS."

"Got it," said Clark. "So how were your tests?" Clark asked quickly switching back to English when he knew they were about to be told off or punished for speaking in Kryptonian.

"Kind of dull. They had me solving equations that I learned when I was just a kid at the Time Lord academy."

"That's it?" Clark asked while filled with shock. He was experimented on every day and made to suffer.

"Of course that is the best way to judge my intelligence according to them. I'm sure it is only a matter of time before they slice me open or force me to regenerate."

"I didn't mean for it to sound like a bad thing that they are not cutting you open. I am just surprised."

The Doctor caught the attention of a guard when he walked by just then. "Can you inform Doctor Gustav that I would like to translate more tomorrow? I promise I will just do strict translations this time." The guard did not respond, but the Doctor was sure that his message would be passed along.

The Doctor settled in on the uncomfortable floor. He would try to sleep more than an hour tonight. He needed to be fully rested and have his brain on high alert for the next couple days. He could not afford to make a single mistake. There also wasn't that much to do in the place besides stare at a wall or sleep and he could already see Clark dozing off.

* * *

A/N: I felt like that was a good place to end this chapter since it seemed like a good cut off point. I work all day tomorrow, but I will try to get the next chapter up before I go off to work. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time.


	5. Confession

A/N: This will be the second chapter I post today which shocks even me. I decided to finish this chapter and post it tonight since I am busy all tomorrow. I will be working all day and I have an interview with my bosses before that to possibly be put in charge of another one of their coffee shops. So I figured I would not have a chance to post this tomorrow. I think I am going to go start on chapter six now, but it probably won't get posted until the day after tomorrow.

* * *

Area 51

Ch.5 Confession

The Doctor's plan to sleep in the night before did not go as planned. He managed to force himself to sleep for a few hours, but he was still left with quite a few hours of nothing happening. A small amount of time was spent looking at the camera that recorded his every move which unnerved those who were tasked with watching the Doctor. Eventually the Doctor began talking to the camera to pass the time.

Eventually the morning arrived and once more guards came to take the Doctor to the interrogation room he had been in the previous day. One of the two chairs was already being occupied by an alien who was chained up. The Doctor did strict translations for the scientists while managing to slip in mention of his escape plan. Even though the scientists couldn't tell what was being said, they were smart enough to realize when too much was being said without being translated.

The Doctor felt bad that he couldn't release everyone who was being held prisoner, but some of them would go on a killing spree if they were released. The Doctor tried to determine how friendly his fellow aliens were before mentioning his intention to escape. Some were peaceful and just wanted to go home. Others were set on destroying the Earth if they ever got free. The Doctor only spoke to ten aliens during his time in the interrogation room, but he was sure there were many more in the facility.

While the Doctor was in the interrogation room speaking to other aliens, Lois Lane had just arrived at the base and her father was waiting for her at the gate.

"Lois, glad you could make it," said General Lane.

"I'm just curious about what is going on here?" Lois responded seeing how tight the security seemed to be at this base when they approached the doors to the science facility on the base. Lois had seen her fair share of army bases, but this was like nothing she had ever seen.

Doctor Gustav came out of her office after leaving the Time Lord in the care of the guards. She wanted to meet the daughter of General Lane. " Lois, we are so glad that you could make it here today."

"What is so important that I had to leave probably my biggest story ever?"

"Do you know where you are?"

"I'm at some high tech military base with a science facility."

"You are in Area 51. This is one of the highest guarded secrets and you should consider it an honor to be here."

"Are there actual aliens here?" Lois asked with excitement evident in her voice. "Can I see some of them?"

"We do want you to know what is out there. You could also be quite useful in keeping the public unaware of aliens to prevent any panic and to pass along information you come by. We have heard what a good investigative reporter you are."

"I'm going to need to think about that. I haven't seen any aliens yet."

"Very well," said Doctor Gustav.

"Lois, just be careful. Everything being held in this facility is extremely dangerous. A couple of these creatures even look human and can put on a human facade, but they are still dangerous and would kill any one of us," said General Lane who had grabbed Lois' arm to keep her from following Doctor Gustav right away.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Lois who left to follow Doctor Gustav down a hallway.

As Lois walked down the various hallways, she saw all different types of creatures. If only she could take pictures and report this, she would then be the most famous reporter in the world, but she had promised her father. The cells were small and Lois thought that all the aliens looked rather miserable. Of course she didn't actually know how any of them felt or if they could even feel. Lois just kept walking and taking in everything and everyone.

"This is our latest specimen," said Doctor Gustav who had led Lois into a room that had a window into another room where she saw a young man sitting chained up in chair.

"He's not human?" Lois asked the woman showing her around. "If I saw him on the street, than I would never even think he was from another planet."

"It has done a good job of blending in, but I can assure you that the creature you see is nowhere near human."

"Does he speak English?"

"Apparently this creature can speak any language. This one is still new to this facility so we do not know everything yet about this species, but we do know that it is highly intelligent and can speak multiple languages. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if I could go in and speak to him? If he is chained up, than I should be fine, right?"

"I suppose that is the only way you will know what these creatures are like." Doctor Gustav led Lois out of the room and asked the guards to open the door for her.

"Hi," said Lois with a small wave as she entered the room. She wasn't sure whether to sit or stand and opted to sit down so she wouldn't feel so awkward talking to an actual alien.

"Hello, Lois," said the Doctor.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I'm the Doctor and I know a great deal about you."

"That is just creepy," said Lois who was about ready to get up and leave.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sound creepy. I just wasn't expecting to meet you here."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I am a time traveler and you get to be quite famous in the future."

"Really!" Lois asked excitedly.

"What are you doing in this place?"

"My father works here and I guess wants me to kind of work freelance for them. You know, you're not what I was expecting when they told me I would be meeting a dangerous alien. You don't even look like an alien. You look so human."

"You look Time Lord," replied the Doctor. "We came first. I'm not what they're saying I am."

"You're not an alien?"

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. I have saved this planet so many times and this is the thanks I get. I put a lot of work into this place."

"So why are you here?"

"I came here to rescue someone and got caught in the process. I didn't realize the 'metal detector' at the front door could tell if someone was human or not. That was a mistake on my part."

"You wanted to bust an alien out of here being an alien yourself? That was never going to work."

"Yeah, I realize that now," said the Doctor. "Did you know that the Blur is locked up in this place?"

"I was wondering why he hadn't called me lately. He's an alien?"

"You will know him when you see him, but only call him Kal-el," said the Doctor, trying to express how important it was that she not say any other names. The Doctor wasn't sure if she caught on or not, but he tried.

Doctor Gustav came back to the door and gestured for Lois to follow her. She remained silent until the door had been closed once more. "You see how he can mimic human actions," said Doctor Gustav in an attempt to get Lois to see past what she thought was a facade.

"He seemed like an okay guy," said Lois with a shrug. "Seems like he could be a little eccentric, but then so are a lot of humans. Plus he is not that much older than me so how much damage could he have done?"

"It told us that it was over a thousand years old and has died multiple times only to come back to life in a new body," said Doctor Gustav.

"I wasn't expecting that," said Lois who stopped to think on that for a moment before jogging to catch up to her guide. "Where is the other human looking one?"

"I'll show you. The other one is probably the most powerful and dangerous specimen we have locked up here. It is super strong, seemingly invincible except for one weakness, can blast fire from its eyes, can see through solid objects, has super hearing, can freeze anything with its breath, it is super fast, and it can even fly."

"That sounds horrifying," said Lois who wasn't so sure she wanted to see this alien anymore.

"The worst part is that since it looks human, it can blend in with normal people. We caught this alien when it was wreaking havoc on Metropolis. It is a good thing we got there when we did. We are almost there."

The two turned around another corner and came to the wing where Clark and the Doctor's cells were located. Since the Doctor was currently still in the interrogation room, only one of the cells was occupied. Since the cell doors were see through, the identity of the alien was known right away.

Lois looked in the only occupied cell and thought that there must be some mistake. No way could the farmboy she had once lived with and now work with be the dangerous alien they were talking about. "Are you kidding me," said Lois as she approached the cell.

"Do you know this creature?"

"I've known him for a few year now. Is this Kal-el?"

"That is the name it told us."

"What makes you think he is dangerous?"

"I do believe I have already explained this to you. Kal-el who is also known as the Blur was helping out the people of Metropolis to gain their trust. It was planning an invasion and had just begun to wreak havoc on the city when we caught it."

Lois was left speechless. She could see that Clark was in rough shape being in this place. It looked like he had been unconscious, but was slowly waking up. Lois crouched down and put her hand on the cell door. "He is too good to be capable of what you are telling me."

"This alien would destroy all of us. We have had it in custody for a couple of months now and have seen what it is capable of."

Lois continued to gaze at Clark and tried to see beyond the kind farmboy she had grown close to. "The first time I met him, he was naked in a cornfield and completely emotionless. He didn't seem normal, but I just brushed that off when I was told that he had amnesia."

"You might have had a glimpse of this creature's true nature then. You are very lucky to be alive after witnessing that."

Lois now saw Clark or Kal-el as that seemed to be his actual name awake and his eyes were open. She saw a couple emotions cross his face. First she saw hope followed by fear before she saw Clark lower his head and turn away from her. Lois was about to call out to Clark when she remembered that other alien telling her to only call him by Kal-el and not Clark. "Kal-el?"

Clark looked up when he heard Lois say the name he was born with. He didn't know why she was there. At first he thought that maybe she was there to rescue him, but he had seen Doctor Gustav with her. "Lois, why are you here?"

"My father works here," said Lois who was still trying to process that Clark who she liked was also the Blur who she had admired and was also a supposedly dangerous alien. "Tell me this is some bad joke."

"I'm sorry, Lois. I never wanted you to find out this way. I thought about telling you my secret, but I was scared of how you would look at me. It is the way you are looking at me right now."

"How am I looking at you?"

"You are looking at me like I am an alien, which I am, but I would never hurt you." Clark moved over to the cell door and put his handcuffed hands on the door.

"If you have been lying to me all this time, than how can I trust what you are telling me now?"

"Besides not telling you the truth about myself, have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?"

"No," said Lois who wanted to believe in Clark. Lois then turned to Doctor Gustav. "Can I have a few minutes alone with him? This is a lot to process and I just want to talk to him."

"Very well, but after you are done I expect you to tell us everything you know about this creature."

"Sure thing," said Lois distractedly who had turned back to look at Clark.

"Lois, I don't even know what to say right now," said Clark who once again hung his head back down, but kept his hands on the door.

Lois wondered how this would go if Clark wasn't locked up in a place for aliens. Would he attack her for knowing his secret or would he take her flying high above Metropolis? "I am still having a hard time seeing you as an alien."

"I prefer intergalactic traveler," said Clark with a slight smile.

"I wish you would have trusted me," said Lois who tried to return Clark's smile, but it came off as a grimace. "What would you have done if I had learned this earlier?"

"I wold have begged you not to tell anyone and then I would have filled you in on anything you didn't know."

"Who else knows outside of this place? I'm guessing your mother knows and that your father did know before he died."

"They found my spaceship when I was three. My biological parents sent me to Earth because Krypton was about to be destroyed. I didn't even know I was an alien until my father told me when I was a freshmen in high school. I would give anything to be normal. Besides them, Chloe and Lana both know. They are going to figure out soon who I really am since they now know that you know me. There are a few others, but most of the time the people who find out find out by accident, like now."

"Wow."

"You're freaked out."

"I am, but can you blame me? I just found out that the guy I like is from another planet."

"You like me?"

"I did."

"Not anymore?"

"I don't know. You're not even human. Can you have a relationship? You are stuck in here anyways so it is not like that even matters."

"I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"I don't know if I can even be with a human woman. The only time I have is when I had lost my powers temporarily. I don't think I can have a normal relationship."

"Too much information," said Lois who had fantasized about Clark a few times. He was easy on the eyes all except for the plaid he insisted on wearing.

"Sorry."

"You are good, aren't you?"

"I use my abilities for good. I became the Blur so that I could use my powers to help others because I couldn't ignore the cries for help. When you can hear everything, how can you ignore someone in need?"

"They said you were wreaking havoc in Metropolis when they caught you."

"I was infected with red meteor rock which takes away all of my inhibitions. I didn't hurt anyone, but I was being a bit reckless and might have done a little stealing."

"That's all?"

"Lois, you should go," said Clark suddenly. "I don't want you to get in trouble, but if I never see you again, than I want you to know how I feel about you. So just be quiet and don't interrupt for a minute." Clark saw Lois open her mouth and then close it again. "At first I thought you were annoying and I couldn't stand you. I thought you were loud and obnoxious."

"Thanks," said Lois sarcastically who then shut up when she saw Clark glare at her.

"I was so hung up on Lana back then that I didn't see what a wonderful and strong person you were. You are easy to talk to and I do trust you even if you think I don't because I never told you my secret. I wish I had told you this long ago when there could have been a chance for us. I feel a connection to you that I have never felt with anyone else before. In case I never see you again, I want you to know that I was starting to fall in love with you. I don't know if we would have worked out, but I have a feeling that we would have. I don't know if it was right of me or not to tell you this when nothing can ever happen and we never could have had a normal relationship anyways, but I know I would have regretted not telling you."

A tear fell down Lois' face and she quickly wiped it away and put her hands up by Clark's on the door. "I'm glad you told me. I thought you were this annoying farmboy who was simple and would never amount to anything. I never dreamed that you could be someone so heroic. Despite my better judgment I was also starting to fall in love with you and I also admired the Blur and how selfless he was. You two being the same person now makes you the perfect man, except for the fact that you aren't human. I wish we could have had a chance." Lois put her lips up to the door and saw Clark do the same. It seemed like that would be as close as they would ever get to a proper kiss.

Doctor Gustav returned after watching that disgusting display and pulled Lois away. "What are you thinking? You are falling for a creature that could kill you just by looking at you."

"He wouldn't and that is the difference," said Lois getting right up in the other woman's face. "He has all this power, but he uses it for good. Just because he could do something doesn't mean that he would. He is the best guy I have ever met whether he is human or not. Yeah I was shocked when I found out, but who wouldn't be?"

"I expected better from you considering who your father is? Do you young people think aliens are cool? Do you think they are cuddly and that you could be part of some supernatural romance novel? If you had ended up with this thing, than your father would be burying your body like I had to bury my husband."

Lois stalked away to go find her father. She would make this right if it was the last thing she did. She passed the Doctor as he was being led back to his cell and he was not even struggling. She thought she saw a slight smile on the Doctor's face and wondered what it meant and she left to go to her father's office. It seemed like he knew something she didn't. It kind of gave her the creeps that he could change bodies and was so old, but looked so young. However, none of that really mattered if he was on Clark's side. Well it didn't matter as long as he wasn't stealing other people's bodies.

Lois barged into her father's office and slammed the door behind her. "What kind of a crazy place is this?" Lois demanded of her father.

"This is a place to hold and study dangerous alien life. This place is here to protect the planet. What has gotten into you? I thought once I brought you here, that you would see things my way and even help us."

"Maybe that would have happened if you hadn't locked up someone I care about!" Lois practically screamed at her father.

"How can you even care about one of these creatures?"

"I have known Kal-el for years and I trust him with my life. I think I may even love him."

"That creature is incapable of love and you should put that nonsense out of your head. It was using you before to give it good press and now it is using you to help it escape."

"He is not like that, daddy."

"It was a mistake to bring you here and now I can't let you leave until you see things our way."

"You are really going to keep your own daughter trapped here?"

"Word of this place cannot get out."

Doctor Gustav stormed into General Lane's office and saw the general and his daughter yelling at each other. "Ms. Lane, you will tell us everything you know about that creature."

"He is the best man I have ever known and I am not going to tell you anything."

"You suddenly want to protect him even though he has lied to you all these years."

"We all keep secrets."

"What if I told you that maybe we could improve Kal-el's living conditions here if you gave us information."

"Would you ever consider releasing him?"

"A creature that dangerous can never be allowed to roam free."

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Tell us everything you know and we will stop experimenting on Kal-el and it can live out its life here in peace. That is more than fair and more than that creature deserves."

Lois didn't want to give these people anything, but if it meant better conditions for Clark, than she had to answer their questions. She feared that if she didn't, than they would take it out on Clark. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"What name does he go by on Earth?"

"Do you promise you won't go after his human family?"

"Now that their adopted alien is here, there would be no reason to go after them. It is obvious they didn't know any better and thought they were doing the right thing," said General Lane.

"His name is Clark Kent. When I went to Smallville to find Chloe I found Clark when he had amnesia. After that I met his parents. I lived with them for awhile when I was in Smallville and they were so good to me. Clark annoyed me to no end, but he never showed any sign of not being from his planet. I swear he is a good guy and he thought he was human for most of his life."

"How could a being with such powers ever think it was human?" General Lane asked his daughter. He hadn't checked in on her much in the past few years and was now shocked to learn that she had been living with this alien. He thanked God that his little girl was alright.

"He could have just thought he was different. Maybe he was confused as to why he could do the things he could. He just told me he didn't even know he was an alien until he was in high school. Chloe has known him for much longer than I have. He has been here all this time and there is proof that he has been here since he was a child. He grew up as a human and he thinks like a human. Wouldn't you be glad to have someone like him on your side? He is an alien that fights for humanity and fights for what is right. Mr. Kent was a good person before he died and Mrs. Kent is a wonderful woman and they were the ones who raised Clark. Maybe he would have turned out differently if different people had found his spaceship, but they raised him to be this amazing and selfless person."

General Lane was beginning to doubt his original view of this alien. He knew that his daughter was an excellent judge of character and if she thought that Kal-el was good, than shouldn't he trust his daughter? He couldn't let go of his views for all aliens, but could he make one exception? Could one alien be an exception if it had been raised to believe it was human?

General Lane was about to make his opinion known when the whole building shook. It felt like there had been an explosion outside. The three occupants of the room ran out to the lobby and looked out the door. Up in the sky were three figures who were hovering above the building and displaying powers like Kal-el. General Lane should see dead soldiers outside that looked like they had been burned to death.

"We have come for Kal-el," announced the figure in the middle.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave this on a cliffhanger, but this seemed like a good place to end this chapter. Hope you have all enjoyed this latest installment. Thank you to all have been reading, reviewing, following... Until next time.


	6. Invasion

A/N: I finished the chapter when I got home from work last night, but then I was just too tired to proof read. I was hoping to post this last night, but that didn't happen. Here is the newest chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Area 51

Ch.6 Invasion

_General Lane was about to make his opinion known when the whole building shook. It felt like there had been an explosion outside. The three occupants of the room ran out to the lobby and looked out the door. Up in the sky were three figures who were hovering above the building and displaying powers like Kal-el. General Lane could see dead soldiers outside that looked like they had been burned to death._

_ "We have come for Kal-el," announced the figure in the middle. _

Lois, General Lane, and Doctor Gustav did not go outside to meet the aliens, but the aliens were loud enough that they could hear them, and since the aliens had super hearing, they could be speaking quietly and could still be heard.

It was General Lane who addressed the aliens that were floating in the sky over the Area 51 science facility. "I am General Sam Lane of the United States of America Military. You have killed my soldiers and you are an invading force. State your species, identities, and intention."

It was the figure in the middle who was obviously the leader and was the one to speak. "I am General Zod of Krypton. Earth will kneel before me or be destroyed. All those who do not submit to my will shall be annihilated. We are here because you have taken one of my own people into custody who shall help up conquer this pathetic planet. We will give you a half hour to release Kal-el to us or you shall watch the rest of your soldiers be executed before being executed yourselves."

Lois quietly left her father and Doctor Gustav to go find her way back to Clark's cell. She honestly believed that Clark had been telling her the truth. She had trusted him and now his own people were trying to enslave her planet. She would get the truth out of him while he was still subdued and locked up.

Lois got lost once, but she soon made her way to Clark's cell and spared only a glance for the Doctor who was in the cell across from Clark. "You have some explaining to do and I want the truth this time."

"What are you talking about? Clark was confused by Lois' tone. When they last parted, Lois had seemed accepting of him and they had expressed their feelings for each other.

"Would you care to explain why some Kryptonians are here to break you out and conquer this planet?"

Clark jumped to his feet in alarm. "I didn't know anything about this, but I need to get out of here if what you're saying is true."

"Why? You want to join your buddies and take over this planet?"

"No, I want to stop them and save this planet. Lois, you know me and you know I would never do anything like that."

"I don't know what to think anymore. I thought I knew you."

"You do know me. Please just trust me."

Lois was hesitant for a moment before making her decision. "I don't know why, but I do trust you. I have no way of releasing you though."

"I can be of some help there," said the Doctor getting to his feet after hearing what Lois had just said. He now knew that this is why he was here. The future was a wreck and this was the deciding moment. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver that he had kept hidden in his pocket and pointed it at the cell door. It opened once he found the correct frequency. The breakout was coming sooner than he had expected, but there was no other choice and this was the opportune moment.

Lois saw the Doctor pull out a strange device that looked a little bit like a wand. She could see him easily open the door that had held him prisoner. She wondered why he stayed in that cell if he had the means to escape all this time. She moved out of the way as the Doctor approached Clark's cell. She knew Clark, but she did not know this strange alien who was older than he appeared. He made her nervous, especially now that he was free. She watched as the Doctor opened Clark's cell and then proceed to use the same device to remove Clark's handcuffs.

Clark rubbed his wrists as he stepped out of the cell. "Thank you, Doctor." Clark then warily approached Lois. He would need to be quick, but he couldn't just leave Lois standing there. He walked a little closer and was relieved when she didn't back away, but the look in her eyes said that she didn't really know exactly what he was going to do now that he was free. Clark quickly pulled Lois into a hug. "I promise I will never do anything to hurt you. I need you on my side and I need you to believe that I am going to try my best to save everyone. I don't know if I can win, but I am going to try my best.

Clark, Lois, and the Doctor proceeded to walk back towards the entrance. General Lane and Doctor Gustav were shocked when they saw Lois approaching with the two humanoid aliens. General Lane wanted to grab his gun and Doctor Gustav wanted to run away since she knew she was going to die now that these aliens were free. She was sure Kal-el would reduce her to ash like its comrades had done to the soldiers outside.

"Lois, I don't know what they have done to you, but I want you to come over by me if you are able," said General Lane in a calm voice. They all thought that the Doctor had some kind of mind control power and had taken control of Lois.

"Daddy, we need to trust Clark and the Doctor," said Lois in an equally calm voice. "They may be our only chance of getting out of here alive."

"You heard what those murderers said outside. They came here to free Kal-el so that it could help them conquer the Earth."

''Clark is not like that," said Lois who was suddenly filled with confidence that Clark was truly on their side.

"Why would any of those disgusting creatures ever help humanity? Doctor Gustav shouted. "We should have killed them all when we had the chance."

The glass covering the front door shattered from Zod's heat vision and was heading straight towards Doctor Gustav. The world seemed to slow down for Clark as he moved in super-speed and used his body to cover Doctor Gustav. The heat vision bounced off of his back. He felt pain, especially because he was not fully healed, but not too much damage had been done. Time sped back up to normal and Doctor Gustav screamed when she saw that Kal-el was looming over her. Of course she hadn't noticed that she had been saved from being burned to death just moments before.

"Help!" Doctor Gustav shouted as she tried to get away from Kal-el.

"Look at that door that is now damaged," said Clark who hadn't moved an inch. "If I hadn't been standing here, than you would now be dead."

"Why would you save me?" Doctor Gustav asked sceptically.

"Because I am not like you," retorted Clark.

"This is some kind of trick," said Doctor Gustav.

"Believe what you want," said Clark who then turned to the Doctor. "Can you protect them while I go face these Kryptonian criminals?"

"I'm not invincible like you, but I will certainly do my best," said the Doctor who was starting to consider their options. He figured he could find something of use in one of the storage centers in the facility. "Is Clara still here?" The Doctor asked looking between Doctor Gustav and General Lane.

"She was scheduled to leave in an hour," said General Lane. "She is currently waiting in one of our holding rooms."

"Great," said the Doctor. "We will all head there and find Clara and then come up with a plan." The Doctor was beginning to take charge and was definitely in his element now. He lived for action and got bored when he had to wait around. The Doctor left to go find Clara and was followed by Doctor Gustav and General Lane. He stopped when he saw Lois was not following. "Come along, Lane."

"One second," said Lois who turned to Clark. "Don't die and then we will go on a date."

"Now I definitely have something to survive for," responded Clark who pulled Lois into a hug before holding her back and looking into her eyes. "In case something does happen, I would regret never doing this." Clark pulled Lois back towards him and pressed his lips to hers. A moment later he was gone in a blur. Lois then went and followed the others.

Doctor Gustav had stopped when the Doctor had. She turned back around and saw Kal-el kiss Lois before disappearing. She didn't know what to think anymore. If Kal-el and the Doctor did end up helping humanity, did that mean that not all aliens were the enemy? Why would Kal-el fight against others of his species? Did it want to be the sole ruler of Earth and get rid of the competition? Why was she following the Time Lord and helping it find Clara? The main question on her mind was if Kal-el had just saved her life, than why did it do that? She had been slicing that creature open for months now and the moment it got free, its first action was to save her life.

The Doctor had turned around to make sure everyone was following and that is when he noticed the look on Doctor Gustav's face. He could guess what she was thinking and approached her cautiously. "He saved your life because it is pretty much an automatic reaction for him. He is the greatest hero this world will ever know and his very presence will spread hope to others. He saved your life because he could. One thing that makes him such a big hero is his refusal to kill or let others die for his own gain."

Doctor Gustav jumped a little when the Time Lord approached her, but apparently it only wanted to talk to her. She heard the words being said and still found them hard to believe. She had wondered what benefit would come to these creatures by keeping her alive. Were they good? "What about your morals? Do you kill?"

"I don't carry a weapon and I am a pacifist, but wherever I seem to go, choices always need to be made. I started traveling the Universe to have fun. I couldn't ignore people suffering and I started helping. I use to be so selfish when I was young and acted like a grumpy old man." The Doctor paused for a moment before carrying on. "I have taken lives and I have made others take their own lives, but I hate it every single time. You have nothing to worry about from me. You suffered some trauma and you are doing what you think is right. I have stopped many people with those same kind of thoughts, but I know you can be better than this. Humans are my favorite race for a reason. You can still help defend the Earth, but you need to stop locking everyone up. Some aliens here are evil, but most are peaceful."

"What do we do now?" Doctor Gustav asked the Doctor.

"We get to Clara and you let me help you defend this place."

Doctor Gustav broke down crying for the first time since her husband had been killed. She had become hard and cold over the years and now she was breaking down crying in front of an alien and she wasn't even sure what brought on the tears. Maybe the trauma of almost being killed was a factor. So much was happening and people had just died and now she was trusting two aliens to save them all. The next thing she knew was that the Doctor had pulled her into a hug and she continued to cry for a minute more in the embrace of an alien before pulling away and wiping her eyes.

General Lane and Lois looked at each other during the exchange between the Doctor and Doctor Gustav. Neither one of them wanted to interrupt and neither one really knew how to deal with crying. "So I guess this means everything is good? General Lane asked Doctor Gustav. "We are going to trust the Doctor and Kal-el."

Doctor Gustav didn't respond, but she didn't feel like she needed to. Every instinct was telling her not to trust these creatures, but they had turned out to be good men. She would follow them for now and hope she didn't regret her decision later.

The group of four reached the room where Clara was being held and the Doctor didn't even wait for someone to open the door. He used his sonic screwdriver and they were inside within a moment. The room had two occupants at the moment. Clara was inside and Jessica was in there as well keeping the Doctor's companion company.

"What's happening outside?" Jessica asked her mother.

"Alien invasion by some Kryptonians," replied Doctor Gustav to her daughter.

"Is Kal-el part of this? Is the Doctor holding us prisoner right now?"

"Kal-el and the Doctor are helping us. I am finding this hard to believe, but the Doctor is going to protect us while Kal-el goes and fights his own people."

"That's amazing," said Jessica in a bewildered voice. "I thought there was something different about the two of them."

While mother and daughter were talking, the Doctor had pulled Clara into a hug."Miss me?" The Doctor asked his companion.

"I don't know how you manage to do the impossible all the time, but never stop," said Clara who returned the Doctor's hug.

"Right, you lot, we need to get to a storage room. I'm sure I can find some parts there that can help us defend this place. It would be nice to have the TARDIS, but no time to go get it now. I don't feel like getting fried by Zod and being forced to regenerate"

"I thought you said you would be happy to regenerate if if meant saving lives?" Doctor Gustav asked.

"That is true, but sometimes regeneration goes a little wrong and it takes me some time to recover. There is also no guarantee that I will regenerate. I could always just die and wouldn't you rather have my technological skills in here?"

"I guess," said Doctor Gustav.

Doctor Gustav led them all to one of the storage rooms and the Doctor went and opened the door with his sonic screwdriver. He then set the sonic to scan the room so he could get an idea of what he had to work with. Everyone else was just standing by the door as the Doctor raced around the room and grabbed various parts. He worked quickly and was fusing various pieces together with the sonic. After ten minutes, the Doctor was holding up a very ugly looking device which he saw was being judged by everyone else in the room. "Let's see you lot make something pretty when you are pressed for time."

The Doctor then led the way back out of the room and was heading once more towards the front door. Everyone else was hurrying to keep up and they were still wondering what sort of Device the Doctor had made. The Doctor stopped and place the device on the ground and used the sonic to turn it on. Everyone in the room saw a blue bubble extend throughout the room and reach the outside. The Doctor kept the screwdriver pointed at the device until he thought the bubble was large enough.

"What is that?" Lois asked the Doctor.

"This is a force-field that I have complete control over. I can make it as large as I like and I can create doorways in the bubble with it. What I lack in superpowers I make up for in technological know how." The Doctor still wanted to get others out of this place. He needed to get to the TARDIS. The place could be more easily defended if the place was empty, but he couldn't risk leaving right now to get everyone home. He just hoped he would have a chance later on. He had to push his fellow aliens out of the front of his thoughts for now and concentrate on the situation. The Doctor walked over to the door and then proceeded to walk outside. He would be fine since he was still within the force-field and he wanted to see how Clark was getting along.

While everyone had been inside, Clark had gone to face Zod. Clark was still feeling weak, but the lack of Kryptonite plus being in the sun was helping him to heal. He willed himself to fly up and meet Zod in the air. "I'm here like you asked," said Clark.

"Kal-el, I'm glad that you have joined me," said Zod. "You shall help me destroy those who imprisoned you and then you shall sit on my ride side as I rule this pathetic world."

"I came out here to face you, but I will never join you. I will protect these people with my life," said Clark who was trying to not appear as weak as he felt at the moment. He did need to stall for time and keep Zod talking until his full strength returned.

"Why would you help those that would torture and kill you?"

"We have to be better than what they expect from us or nothing will ever change. We all should be able to live together in peace and share this world. Krypton is gone, but we few remain and I don't see why one needs to rule another."

"We are more powerful than these humans can ever hope to be. They are primitive and far below us. We are meant to rule them."

"That is never going to happen."

"Then I shall treat you like one of then," said Zod as he flew at Clark punched him down into the ground and caused a small crater to appear. "You want to live among humans so you can die like one of them. Those powers are wasted on you. I saw how you treated that human woman. You have feelings for her even though she is a different species. You disgust me."

Clark got back up off the ground and shot up into the air straight at Zod and managed to ram his fists into Zod's stomach. The other two weren't fighting at all, so he figured that Zod had let them know he wanted to handle this himself. Clark had winded Zod and took that opportunity to land a punch to Zod's face.

Much to Clark's disappointment, Zod recovered quickly and was back on the offensive. Zod grabbed Clark's arm as he was going for another punch and swung him towards the building. There was too much momentum for Clark to be able to stop himself from crashing into the facility. Thankfully for everyone inside, it was right before Clark was about to hit that a blue force-field went up around the building. Clark merely bounced off the force-field and was soon back in the air and heading for Zod once more who grabbed Clark by the throat once he was within range and held him there. Zod looked around behind the fellow Kryptonian and saw the force-field that was surrounding the building and protecting everyone inside. Besides the force-field, he also saw a lone figure step out the front doors.

"Watch Kal-el," commanded Zod to his followers who flew over and each grabbed a hold of Clark. Zod then proceeded to fly down and land directly in front of the Doctor. "Is this force-field your doing? This planet does not even possess this type of technology."

"That is the best part about being inside Area 51," said the Doctor calmly. "There was so much alien technology I could work with to create this lovely bubble."

"No human could possibly make this," said Zod who was now wondering just who he was dealing with.

"Time Lord," said the Doctor with a cheeky grin.

"Impossible. All of the Time Lords are dead."

"That would be my doing. I killed all the Time Lords and the Daleks. A little bubble like this is nothing for me."

"You're lying," said Zod who was not sounding as confident anymore.

"You know I'm not. You now have two options. You can leave this planet and never come back or you can stay and you will be dealt with by Kal-el and myself. We are the protectors of this planet and you have no chance of winning."

"I am General Zod and I don't care how many Time Lords you have slain, there is no way you will ever defeat me. Kal-el is too weak to fight back right now and we shall take him with us. What will you do once you lose your best fighter? You may be out of my reach for now, but we shall be back and Kal-el will be on our side when we return."

A moment later, Zod flew off and his fellow Kryptonian comrades followed him while dragging Clark with them. The Doctor was left standing just inside the force-field with no way of getting to Clark. There was nothing to be done except go back inside and tell the others. He turned around and saw that Doctor Gustav had been listening at the door the entire time.

"What happened out there?" Lois asked when she saw the Doctor return without Clark.

"Clark lost the fight and was dragged away by Zod and his followers," said the Doctor. "He is still alive, but Zod seems to think he can convert Clark to their side. He has to know that will never happen, but I don't know what Zod has at his disposal."

Doctor Gustav had seen the entire fight and she knew it was her fault that one of the aliens who might be on their side had lost. Kal-el had not had time to heal and was not at powerful as the others. Apparently the next time they saw Kal-el, he would be an enemy. If he had been on their side before, what would he be like as an enemy? She shuddered at the thought. For a brief moment she wondered when she had started thinking of Kal-el along with the Doctor as more than just creatures? Was it when she had witnessed them trying to help humans? She could save this reflection for later.

Doctor Gustav realized she must have not been focusing because it seemed like she had missed some of the conversation. "What was just said?"

"I am going to leave for a little while and go get my ship and bring it here. I don't want to leave her out there any longer and we might need to make a quick escape," said the Doctor. He then remembered where he would be bringing his ship and had to make one thing clear. "The TARDIS will remain in my possession and will not be seized like other ships you have here."

"Your terms are acceptable, but how can we be sure that you will come back?" General Lane asked.

"I will leave Clara here with you," responded the Doctor who then mouthed 'sorry' at Clara. "I am not finished with this place and I won't abandon all of you."

"Hurry back, Doctor," said Clara.

The Doctor ran all the way to where he had left the TARDIS. He remembered where he left the TARDIS, but it was still a little hard to find considering it was invisible. Eventually the Doctor did find the TARDIS once he was close enough and turned the invisibility off with the sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor set the coordinates for the lobby of Area 51 and entered in the proper codes to get inside the force-field without disturbing it. He was slightly worried that retrieving his ship had been a smooth trip. Soon the vworp vworp sound of the TARDIS filled the lobby and all who had never seen the TARDIS before were amazed at how the ship materialized and puzzled by the size and design.

The Doctor stepped out and saw how everyone except for Clara was staring at the TARDIS. "Don't be that way about my ship. She is the best ship in the Universe. You can look inside, but don't touch anything."

Doctor Gustav, Jessica, General Lane, and Lois all stepped inside the TARDIS after the Doctor had gone back in and Clara followed in after them. The four newcomers looked at the size before getting out and walking around the TARDIS before entering once more. It was so common for that to be the first thing people did upon seeing the interior that the Doctor would have been surprised if they hadn't.

Doctor Gustav noticed just how alien the whole ship looked on the inside compared to the rather normal exterior. There seemed to be an infinite amount of space inside and she could see alien symbols above what looked like the ships control center. She didn't know what had just gotten into her. She had voluntarily entered an alien ship while the alien was still inside. The ship was so strange looking and despite how scientific and amazing the place looked, there was nothing homey about the ship. She began backing towards the door and had grabbed her daughter's hand. She hoped the Doctor wouldn't notice and that her daughter wouldn't make a fuss.

The Doctor did notice Doctor Gustav trying to get out and wasn't sure whether to call her out on it or not. Despite the fact that he didn't like this woman very much and she had done horrible things, he could see how frightened she was right now and was making an attempt to be better. "You don't have to be scared of this place or of me," said the Doctor kindly while still keeping his distance. The only danger here is getting lost in one of the many corridors. So don't wander off and you'll be fine. If I were you I would hide out in one of the rooms. I am going to be bringing all the friendly aliens on board and I am going to take them home before we go and deal with our Kryptonian problem. Despite the fact that they're not out to hurt anyone, I can't say they wouldn't go after you or General Lane. Clara, show our guests to one of the guest rooms, while I go get the rest of our passengers.

It took awhile the Doctor awhile to find all the various aliens in the facility. He also had to make judgment calls about who to take and who to leave behind. He would get them all out eventually, but the Doctor didn't know what to do with the killers in the bunch. The Doctor didn't inform his human passengers when they took off and just let them stay inside the guest room. The last stop the Doctor made was getting the Delvian priest back to her ship. Once the TARDIS had materialized, the Doctor got out of his own ship since he was curious about Moya. Leviathans were living ships much like a TARDIS and he had never been on one before. He also wanted to see if the lost astronaut wanted a lift back to Earth.

"Zhaan," said a man unknown to the Doctor, but who he thought to be the astronaut. "We thought you were gone forever."

"I somehow ended up on your planet, Crichton," responded Zhaan."

"Who is this?" Crichton asked, indicating the Doctor.

"This is the Doctor who was kind enough to rescue me from a human facility built to hold alien life. He got me back here in his amazing ship which is alive just like Moya."

"How long did it take you to get here?" Crichton asked the Doctor and Zhaan.

"Well we had a lot of people to drop off so it has been a busy day," said the Doctor.

"You left Earth today?" Crichton was shocked that it could be so easy to get back home.

"I can get you back to Earth if you would like?" The Doctor offered the human astronaut.

"This is all I ever wanted ever since I ended up here, but I'm not ready to go. There are people I can't just leave. What should I do?"

The Doctor handed Zhaan a slip of paper with a way for the Leviathan to get a hold of his TARDIS. "You can let me know when you are ready and contact my ship. I will come back and get you and take you back home."

"Thank you," said Crichton who could now apparently go home anytime he wanted.

"No problem," said the Doctor who waved farewell and got back in the TARDIS.

Once inside the TARDIS, the Doctor went and found the humans and told them it was fine to come back out now. He had just dropped off the last passenger and they could head back to Earth now.

"Where are we?" Doctor Gustav asked. She hadn't really realized they weren't on Earth.

"The TARDIS is on another living ship where I have just dropped off Zhaan. She is the blue woman I was translating for the first time. I offered the lost astronaut a lift back to Earth, but he declined for the moment. I actually kind of doubt I will ever get the call to take him home."

"Do you think they are going to kill him?" General Lane asked and wondered if he should go out there and rescue the astronaut.

"I think he doesn't actually want to go home, but he feels like he should. He knows now that he has the option to return home anytime, but I feel like he will put it off and continue to explore the Universe. Time for us to get back to Earth. The inhabitants of Moya must be wondering what the TARDIS is still doing upon their ship."

The Doctor led the way back to the main room of the ship and had the TARDIS dematerialize from Moya. The Doctor had one last stop before returning to Earth. "Come near the doors, but be careful not to step out."

The group gathered around the doors and the Doctor opened them to reveal that they were currently in space and had a spectacular view of the Earth. After the initial shock of doors being opened in space, everyone calmed down when they realized they could still breathe and weren't being sucked out any sort of airlock into the vastness of space. "Not many get a chance to see the Earth like this and it is beautiful to behold. Back to Area 51 now. I left the force-field up and it is probably the safest place we can be right now."

The TARDIS landed and everyone stepped out to find the facility exactly as they had left it except that most of the aliens were now back home. Doctor Gustav had been caught up in everything that had been going on that day and now that there was a down moment she was finally realizing that the Doctor had just let all of her specimens go except for the ones he claimed were the dangerous ones that he would deal with later. This alien had basically just made her unemployed and shut down Area 51. She was not happy, but everyone else was going along with what he said and she needed to as well. She was willing to work with the Doctor to take down the Kryptonian threat, but that didn't mean she fully trusted him either and would rather stay on his good side.

"Let's get to work," said the Doctor.

* * *

A/N: Here ends another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one. We are finally starting to see some action. Expect there to be even more in the next chapter.


	7. Blank Slate

A/N: After I posted the last chapter I decided to give myself a break. After this chapter I should have another one up tomorrow, but after that it might be a little while before the next chapter. There is a huge art competition going on in my city that lasts a few weeks so work is going to be crazy busy and I am going to be getting a ton of hours which is nice. The bad thing is I am probably going to lose my mind and have no energy to do anything when I am not working. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Area 51

Ch. 7 Blank slate

The Kryptonians had relocated to a secluded area in the arctic. Zod knew that he would not be able to access Kal-el's fortress, but he created his own fortress on the frozen landscape. He had come to Earth prepared for anything. Zod's minions had dragged a beaten and unconscious Clark before him once the fortress that was almost identical to Kal-el's fortress was finished. Zod dismissed his two faithful followers and stared down at the son of his enemy. He would love to kill Kal-el and have his revenge on those who had imprisoned him, but his revenge would not be that quick or that simple. He had plans for the son of Jor-el and soon all of Earth would kneel before Zod.

General Zod placed a crystal around Kal-el's neck that would suppress any memories that the man had of his time on Earth. He would be a blank slate that Zod could shape into the perfect soldier. He would use the man who wanted to save humanity to destroy those he once cared for. It was the perfect revenge against Jor-el who he knew had sent Kal-el to Earth to be some kind of savior.

Ten minutes after the crystal was place around Kal-el's neck, he began to wake up. The first thing he saw was a man in front of him in what looked like an ice palace. Pillars of ice rose up everywhere the eye could see and hundreds of crystals were everywhere must there was a close concentration of the crystals in one part of the room. After looking around at his surroundings it took awhile to realize he had no idea who this man before him was or even his own identity. He could remember some facts, but nothing specific to his own life. "What's going on? Why can't I remember anything?"

"Kal-el, I am so glad you are awake," said Zod in a concerned voice. "We came to Earth to evaluate the planet and see if it would be a good place to live since our own planet was destroyed. The humans here took you prisoner and tortured you. The trauma must have suppressed your memories. I promised your father I would look after you and I failed both him and you."

Kal-el at least now knew his name and that they were currently on a planet that was not their own. He wondered how anyone could be so evil as to torture someone who was here for peaceful reasons. "How did I get free?"

"I came and rescued you," said Zod who got up and placed a hand on Kal-el's shoulders. "We will not let this go. Since we arrived here I have learned that all of these humans are evil monsters. I do hold out hope that we can make them better if we rule them."

"Do you think that will be for the best?" Kal-el asked the kind man in front of him. "Wouldn't it be better to just leave this planet?"

"I wish it were that simple, but our ships were destroyed," said Zod who sadly shook his head. "Most of our people were destroyed in the attack. Only a few of us remain. These humans even killed your family. So many children were killed without mercy. You were the one who was chosen for experimentation. I can't believe these monstrous acts committed against a race as peaceful as ours."

"I want to do whatever I can to help you," said Kal-el who got to his feet with a determined look on his face. "I won't let these atrocities go. They messed with my memories and none of them can be trusted."

"I wish it didn't have to come to this, but if we have any chance of surviving than we cannot show any weakness," explained Zod. "We might have to commit acts of violence to protect our own lives. If only our people had been in the sunlight long enough, than they might have survived. One advantage we have here is that the yellow sun gives us special abilities. We are almost invincible, but we do have a weakness that the very worst humans already know about. They use pieces from our own destroyed home to weaken us enough so that they can kill us."

"I am ready to do whatever you ask of me," said Kal-el.

The rest of the day was spent with Zod helping Kal-el to relearn his abilities. The training was easy since even though Kal-el couldn't remember using these abilities before, his body remembered. Zod mainly helped Kal-el with honing his abilities for defense and offense instead of just using them in general. By the end of the day, Kal-el was quite proficient. That night he was laying in bed and thinking about what he had learned during the day. There was something tugging at Kal-el's brain that was telling him that not all humans could be evil. How could an entire group of people be bad? It sounded like he had been captured by the government. Couldn't ordinary people be fine? Kal-el knew he should trust Zod, but he couldn't help but have doubts. He wished that he had his memories so that he could rely on his own experiences and not the word of someone else. Eventually he was able to shut down his mind and fall into an uneasy slumber.

The next day he woke up and went to go find Zod who seemed to be in a meeting with two others. Kal-el had never been introduced to these two and wondered who they were. Before he even had a chance to ask, Zod had sent them away as soon as he had entered the room.

"Glad you see you awake and looking much better than you did yesterday," said Zod. "Today I wish to show you the horrors these people are capable of."

Kal-el was instructed to go get ready and they would head out to observe the human race. Kal-el was dressed much the same as Zod except for the fact that the symbol of his house was on the front of his outfit. He was dressed in a black body suit with the house of El symbol emblazoned on the front in white. A black trench coat completed the outfit along with black boots. He felt weird in this outfit even though it was apparently something he wore all the time. The outfit might not have been so bad if it had been in brighter colors such as blue and red.

This trip was only meant for Zod and Kal-el. Zod had explained that he didn't want to put his people in danger, but that Kal-el needed to see what humans were capable of. As they flew to Metropolis, what Kal-el was not aware of was that Zod had been there earlier wreaking havoc upon the city and had already killed many humans by either crushing them or burning them to death. By the time the two of them had arrived, the streets were filled with soldiers who were all aiming their weapons at the two Kryptonians. Guns and tanks were everywhere the eye could see and all of the civilians had been instructed to not leave their homes.

Kal-el was surprised at how ready the soldiers appeared to be for their arrival. He figured they had come up with some way to track their journey to the city and had been on red alert ever since he had been rescued the day before. He wished that they would stand down. He really didn't want to hurt anyone, but he would defend himself along with the man who had saved him.

"You see how these humans react when we come near?" Zod looked over to Kal-el who was hovering in the sky next to him. This was going better than he had hoped. These weapons couldn't hurt either one of them, but it would show Kal-el what humans were like.

"Maybe they are just scared," suggested Kal-el who could understand why people would be afraid of beings who possessed powers they couldn't ever hope of having.

"Look what their fear has driven them to do. It was their fear when we first arrived that led them to kill defenseless children."

"I guess I just wanted to see the best of them, but I know that you are right since I can see what they are doing with my own eyes." Kal-el had to quickly dodge a blast that was heading straight for him. He retaliated by carefully using his heat vision to melt the part of the tank where the blast had come from. His x-ray vision had revealed that there was someone inside and he wanted to avoid killing if he could. Maybe the humans would fear them less if they didn't hurt anyone and just took out the weapons. He then saw Zod finish the job that he had started, but instead of just disarming the tanks, he completely destroyed the metal machines, killing the people inside in the process.

"You are only doing the job halfway," said an angry Zod. "These animals are shooting at us and you are doing nothing."

"I don't want to kill anyone," said Kal-el defiantly.

"They want to kill you," retorted Zod.

"Can't we show that we are better than them? Their weapons can't hurt us so we have nothing to fear."

"You are showing them that you are weak and they will capture you again next chance they get and continue to torture you."

"There has to be a way to get through to them."

"Violence is all they understand and respect. If we retaliate, than eventually they will stand down and we will rule this planet and show them a better way. This is how the war will be won."

"I'm sorry for questioning you," said Kal-el with his head bowed low. "I will do as you say."

"Then I will leave you to finish this up," said Zod. "I have business elsewhere. Don't get close enough for them to use Kryptonite and you should be fine. Stay in the air and continue our work."

"I will do as you say."

Zod felt like he had finally gotten through to Kal-el and could now go and continue his invasion in another city since he had Kal-el to hold down Metropolis. He could go to the nation's capital and then once the United States was conquered, they could move onto other countries that held the most power. Once the most powerful nations fell, the rest would follow soon after.

Kal-el listened to Zod's departure and once he was sure that his mentor was out of the city, Kal-el descended lower over the city. He would try talking to these people first, but he didn't think they would be willing to listen. "I am Kal-el of Krypton," said Kal-el to the soldiers. "I would like to be able to talk to you all without the use of violence. Your weapons are no match for my kind."

"You expect us to drop our weapons when you can blast fire from your eyes?" A random soldier yelled out from the crowd.

"What if I promise not to use my powers?"

"You and your fellow alien have already used your powers against us and killed many of our numbers. We don't trust you to keep your word."

"You attacked first," Kal-el declared, wondering how stupid these humans were.

"We were defending ourselves because of your earlier attack?"

"What earlier attack?"

"Your friend came in and crushed and burned many of us. You may have superior abilities, but that gives you no right to try to subjugate us."

"I had nothing to do with an earlier attack and Zod is a good man. He wouldn't attack unless he was provoked. After what you have done to us, I don't trust your species. Zod was right in saying that you are all monsters."

"We're the monsters? You're the ones invading us? What did we ever do to you?"

"You killed Kryptonian children and countless others who were just looking for a safe world to inhabit since our planet was destroyed."

"That never happened."

"What?"

"We didn't know anything about you or your kind until Zod attacked us."

"That's not possible. I need to speak to your leaders."

"Why? You want to kill them and take this city for yourself?"

"I lost my memories. Someone isn't telling me the truth and I want to know who."

"I will speak with him," said General Sam Lane who came out of the crowd. The Doctor had dropped him off while he went to hide the TARDIS and remain hidden for the time being with Lois and Clara. General Lane could see the confusion running over Clark's face. This wasn't the same man that Lois had described or that he had seen in Area 51. This was someone powerful who didn't know who he was. Even though he had been influenced by Zod, General Lane could tell that what must be Clark's true nature still couldn't be contained.

"Who are you?" Kal-el asked the general.

"I am General Sam Lane and I know all about you. This is not our first time meeting each other."

"Were you the one who was torturing me and caused me to lose my memories?"

"I didn't cause you to lose your memories, but I do regret to say that I was involved in your torture."

Kal-el had really hoped that wouldn't be the case. He needed someone to listen to him and the only one available was this monster of a human."Why would you speak with me? Is this some kind of a trick?"

"I regret what was done to you," said General Lane truthfully.

"I don't believe you."

"If you won't believe me, than I know one person you will believe, but you must promise to not hurt her."

"I can't trust you humans. Why should I trust this woman you speak of?"

"You two love each other."

"I could never love a human."

"She can tell you who you really are. Please just talk to her before Zod comes back."

"Send her out."

Lois had been hiding with the Doctor and Clara around a corner near the TARDIS. She had been watching Clark zap the tanks with heat vision, but she noticed he had only been aiming for the weapons and was careful to not hurt any of the people. No matter what Zod had done, her Clark was still in there somewhere. She was just thankful they had left Doctor Gustav and her daughter back in Area 51 which still had the force-field up. Lois had a feeling that Doctor Gustav would make this situation worse. Before Lois had the chance to go out and try to make the situation better, something horrible happened that could ruin everything.

Kal-el was demanding for the woman who could change his mind to be sent out when he saw a soldier pull out a green rock. Even from this distance, he could tell that this was one of the rocks that could hurt him. Zod had described the rock in perfect detail. Kal-el aimed his eyes at the Kryptonite and let out his heat vision. He didn't mean to do what happened next. He had just been trying to destroy the rock. He had never meant to burn the man's hand off. Without thinking, Kal-el descended fully to the ground and went to check to see if the soldier was alright which was probably pretty stupid on his part. Another soldier approached him with another of the meteor rocks and Kal-el had to scramble back to avoid the Kryptonite.

Kal-el saw General Lane and grabbed him before rising into the air. "Get rid of the meteor rocks and I will let your general go." The situation had gotten out of hand and he wasn't sure how to fix this. He also didn't know why he felt horrible about burning off the soldier's hand after everything they had done to his people.

"Fly a couple streets over and you can meet Lois," said General Lane who was trying to remain calm despite the fact that he was still terrified of Clark. If Lois trusted this alien, than that had to be good enough for him.

"Is Lois the woman you mentioned before?"

"Yes and she is my daughter so nothing better happen to her."

"How does she even know me?"

"She's the better one to explain that."

Kal-el looked back at the crowd of soldiers and could see that many of them were now holding pieces of Kryptonite. He couldn't risk getting rid of the rest of the meteor rocks and he couldn't get close enough to even set the general down on the ground. His best option would be to find Lois. "Very well."

A moment later Kal-el had flown off at super-speed with General Lane and soon found himself facing a beautiful human woman. "You must be Lois."

"Can you set my father down?"

"Sure," said Kal-el who set General Lane on the ground. He was looking at Lois when he felt his heat vision start to activate. Quickly turning his head prevented Kal-el from scorching the woman he had just met.

"Careful there, Smallville," said Lois with a smirk. "That is my nickname for you," Lois explained when she saw Clark's confused expression.

"I'm not sure why that just happened," said Kal-el.

"Clark, do you know who I am?"

"Who is Clark? My name is Kal-el."

"You may have been born with the name Kal-el, but your human parents named you Clark. You were raised as a human and have been here for many years. We used to live together when I had nowhere else to go. Now we work together at the Daily Planet. I never knew you were an alien until recently. You were always just a farmboy from a small town to me.

"That is impossible. I arrived here with Zod and the rest of my people. You humans are the ones who killed them all.

"That is not what happened," said the Doctor who appeared on the scene after stepping out of the TARDIS.

"Who are you?" Kal-el could hear two hearts and figured that he couldn't be speaking to a human.

"I'm the Doctor. I am an alien who was locked up in the same place as you. I went there to rescue you and now I am trying to help you. You will be the greatest hero this planet has ever known, but that is all in jeopardy right now. You need your memories back and you need to show these humans that you are trustworthy. Zod has been lying to you and he is the one who took away your memories."

"Why would Zod lie to me when we are both from the same planet?"

"He was a criminal on your planet and your father fought against him. He escaped a prison and he means to enslave this planet. He wanted your help so he took away your memories and fed you false information to get you on his side."

"Why should I believe you over someone that is the same as me?"

"Well I can try to break those mental blocks in your head and you can see for yourself."

"Do it," said Kal-el who wanted the truth once and for all.

The Doctor placed his hands on Clark's temples and closed his eyes and concentrated on finding the mental blocks and getting rid of them. The Doctor soon realized that Clark's memories had been suppressed, but that his personality had remained intact. The Doctor discovered the trap in Clark's brain too late to be able to stop. When the Doctor tried to bring up the suppressed memories, he accidentally reset Clark to his factory settings which reverted him to an emotionless Kryptonian that he knew Jor-el had once used to try to collect the stones of power to create the fortress. The Doctor didn't have the knowledge to break through and in a last ditch effort, he transferred some of his own memories to Clark so that at least they wouldn't be dealing with an all powerful Kal-el with no conscious, no memories, and with the addition of whatever Zod had done to him.

"Oops," said the Doctor as he pulled out of Clark's mind.

"What do you mean by oops?" Lois demanded of the bow-tie wearing alien.

"I suggest we run inside the TARDIS now before we are all killed horribly."

Kal-el was struggling to come to terms with what had just happened. Some weird guy with a bow-tie had just been messing around in his head. Kal-el opened his eyes and saw the door to a blue box shut. He walked over and tried to rip the door off, but the handle would not budge.

"What just happened?" Lois demanded once more when they were safely inside the TARDIS.

"Zod was far more clever than I expected him to be," said the Doctor. "He put a trap in Clark's mind in case someone like me tried to bring back his memories."

"So we're screwed," said Lois in an exasperated voice.

"I managed to plant a few memories in Clark's mind that should hopefully help us out."

"Doctor, just tell us this," began General Lane. "Do we now have a Kryptonian killing machine on our hands?"

"Clark was still his same self before, but with the absence of his memories. The trap that was set off made him much like he was when Lois first found him naked in a cornfield."

"That's not so bad," said Lois who was remembering that time.

"You only saw him as basically a blank slate before Jor-el's programming kicked in. There was nothing human about him then. He didn't have any human emotions or his memories. His sole purpose was to complete his mission. Somehow Zod has tapped into this programming and now it seems like his sole purpose will be to impose Zod's will."

"So we're screwed," Lois reiterated.

"I wouldn't say that," said Clara who had been in the background this whole time. "We have the Doctor who has not said what memories he has planted in Clark's head."

"It might not do much, but I did try to remind him of our talks in Area 51 and what I know about him. Some of that info might have come from his own personal future, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I couldn't stop him from imposing Zod's will, but I am hoping I at least was able to prevent him from killing anyone."

"I'm not too sure that your plan worked," said Lois who was staring at the monitor in shock. She had just seen Clark cut down a row of soldiers who had been approaching with his heat vision. Burned bodies littered the ground and those who had not died were writhing around in agony. They watched as Kal-el walked down the street at a human pace with the coat flapping in the wind as Kal-el sauntered away from the carnage he had just created before taking off into the sky to go meet back up with Zod.

"What do we do now?" General Lane asked as he looked out at all his soldiers who had just died. He no longer cared that Clark was supposed to be a force for good. He had just witnessed that alien kill his soldiers in the most horrifying way. He would have his revenge.

"Get that look off your face," said the Doctor. " I know where that look leads a person and that cannot happen. I know what just happened was horrible and in the future that I knew, something like this never happened. Clark is not himself right now and once we get him back to his normal self I know that he will never forgive himself. He is basically a robot right now that is being controlled by Zod. We need to save him, not condemn him."

"I'm with you, Doctor," said Lois who was still horrified at what Clark had just done. "The Clark I know would never do something like that and I won't rest until we get him back."

Kal-el met Zod back at the fortress later that day. His work was completed in Metropolis and Zod had not given him any additional orders. He went back to the fortress since there was nothing else to be done at the moment. "What took you so long?" Kal-el asked from the main chamber of the fortress as Zod entered the room.

"Taking over a country takes time," responded Zod. "I heard what you did in Metropolis. Good work."

"It needed to be done," said Kal-el.

Zod saw that there had been a change in Kal-el. It looked like the trap he set had been activated. He had hoped he could have Kal-el help him of his own free will. Apparently the programming that he had hacked had been set off which could only happen if Kal-el had asked that Time Lord to bring back his memories. If Zod couldn't have Kal-el's help by free will, than he would take that help forcefully through mental programming. Zod would make this world kneel before him and use any methods at his disposal.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter got to be a little dark. I really struggled with the decision of having Clark kill some people. It was such a tough decision to make, but I felt like it really had to be done to show how much control Zod had over him. We all know Clark would never do that, but I had to come up with something that would show just how not himself he is at the moment. I am still struggling with the decision I made and am wondering if I will regret it later. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Until next time.


	8. Enslavement of Earth

A/N: I just wanted to say a couple things before starting this chapter. I was re-watching the beginning of Smallville season 4 yesterday. I had forgotten that General Lane met Clark in season 4. For the sake of this story we are going to pretend that he never saw Clark before Clark went to Area 51. In case anyone is wondering about the time-line for this story it is set around season 8, but this story really does not follow the show's cannon. After this chapter I will try to get one up at least once a week, but I can't make any promises until this art competition in my town is over. Right after the art competition ends in a few weeks I will be leaving town for a week and since it is for a medieval camping trip I will not have any access to modern technology. This is just a warning that chapters will not be as regular. Now that all that is out of the way we can now continue with the story.

* * *

Area 51

Ch.8 Enslavement of Earth

The fortress made of ice was silent for the moment. It had been a week since the attack on Metropolis. Within that week many nations had fallen. North America was completely under Zod's control along with most of Europe, South America, and Asia. Zod was still having some trouble getting the UK under his control. Groups such as UNIT and Torchwood were making it difficult to take over the country completely. There was also the slight problem of Captain Jack Harkness who would not stay dead no matter how many times Zod had killed him. There was also the slight problem of the meddling Time Lord. That being was giving the people of the UK hope. He couldn't get past the TARDIS' defenses and the Doctor could be anywhere in the world and at any time. He was proving to be difficult to find. Even if he could find and kill the Doctor, there was the slight problem that the Doctor could regenerate.

Zod at least had America under control at this point. Kal-el had proved to be a useful ally and he was glad he had not just outright killed the son of Jor-el. Having Kal-el's mind completely under his control was proving to be the best solution. Zod could even take a day off like he was now while the young Kryptonian was out causing mayhem around the world. His faithful followers Ursa and Non were holding down Asia and South America according to his instructions. It would have been nice to have a Kryptonian holding down each continent, but their numbers were few. That is why they had not taken over Africa or Australia yet. Zod wasn't worried about Antarctica. At this moment enough lives had been taken to ensure obedience amongst the human race.

Zod put his reflections to the side when Kal-el entered the room. Kal-el was still emotionless and still following orders, so Zod wasn't sure why he would be returning already. Zod had not instructed him to return to the fortress. "What are you doing back here?"

"The mission you have given me has been completed. America is completely under your control. I am here for new orders," said Kal-el who had knelt down in front of Zod upon entering the room.

"I want you to remain in the United States and oversee the area. Our presence must be known regularly so that the humans do not think for one second that we have forgotten about them," said Zod who over the last week had felt like he was explaining things to a child. He supposed that was the trade off for having Kal-el under his complete control.

"I will do as you say," said Kal-el who stood up and bowed before leaving to do as Zod had commanded.

Kal-el made a routine of flying across the United States each day and only stopped in each large city long enough to make himself known. For some reason he kept returning and spending large amounts of time in Kansas, Metropolis to be more specific. Something about the city kept drawing him there. It seemed to be just like any of the other large highly populated cities around the country. What made it so different from LA, New York City, or Chicago? Whatever the reason was, Kal-el stayed hovering like a sentry in the sky over Metropolis ready to impose the curfew if anyone dared to break one of the rules that Zod had given them. Anyone caught out after dark was to be immediately killed. Those who stayed inside and followed the rules would have their lives spared. Approved businesses could continue to operate, a curfew was in place, and anyone from the media who was printing anything against Kryptonians were executed. Any act of violence against a Kryptonian would also result in execution. The final rule was that anyone found to be in possession of green Kryptonite would be executed on the spot. As long as these rules were followed, than the human race would not be completely annihilated. Kal-el always had these rules in his mind as he patrolled.

Back in Smallville, Martha Kent was sitting on her couch crying. She had returned to Smallville when the government had failed to stop the alien invasion. She had just managed to get out of DC and since she hadn't shown any resistance, she was allowed to return to her home. Clark had not even recognized her when he had told the Senators their options. Martha didn't know what had happened to her son and she wished that Jonathan was still with her, but at the same time she was glad that her husband hadn't seen what their son had become. She had seen Clark lose control, but he had never killed anyone. She loved her son, but she hated his Kryptonian heritage and it seemed like someone was always trying to control him whether it was Jor-el in the past or Zod in the present.

A knock on the door led to Martha hurriedly drying her tears before getting off the couch. She looked outside and saw that Chloe was standing in front of the door. Martha quickly threw the door open and pulled Chloe inside. "What are doing outside after dark? You could have been killed."

"I couldn't stay home and this was the only place I could think of to go," said Chloe who had a tear stained face. "We are in Smallville, so it seems unlikely that there would be any danger."

"Clark is the one who is patrolling the United States. He could subconsciously pass through Smallville despite this being such a small town."

"I still can't believe that Clark joined up with Zod," Chloe's voice held disbelief that her best friend could have turned evil.

"He is obviously not in his right mind, but I don't know what could have caused him to become like this. There is still so much I don't know about his Kryptonian heritage."

"Have you heard from Lois at all?" Chloe was worried about her cousin. She knew that Lois had been growing closer to Clark and was afraid that something might have happened at the start of all this.

"I heard from her a couple months ago. She called me because Clark had stopped showing up for work all of a sudden. I haven't heard from her since then."

"She is Lois so I am sure she is fine," said Chloe trying to reassure herself.

"You should go try and get some sleep," said Martha. She knew she needed to try and sleep, but it had been difficult ever since Clark had disappeared and especially now that her son had returned with murderous Kryptonians.

"I guess I should at least try. You look like you need sleep even more than I do."

"I'm not going to sleep well until Clark is back to his old self."

"What if he never becomes the Clark Kent that we know?"

"We can only hope that this not the case. I can't lose my son so soon after losing my husband."

"Even if we do get him back, he will never be the same after all he has done."

"We know he would never do these monstrous things of his own free will."

"I just don't know if I can ever look at my best friend the same way again."

"I know how you feel." Martha hadn't wanted to admit it, but she would now always look at Clark differently if he came back to his senses. She always knew that he was powerful, but she never really realized just what he was capable of. Every time she looked at Clark she would be reminded of all the innocent lives he had taken.

Both Martha and Chloe decided it would be for the best if they went to sleep. Martha went up to her room and Chloe decided to stay on the couch. She could have slept in Clark's room, but that would have felt too weird to her. Neither woman in the Kent household slept well that night, but neither one approached the other to talk more about the man they both knew.

The following morning was spent in silence. Martha had made coffee which Chloe was drinking copious amounts of. Chloe knew she had a caffeine addiction and the lack of sleep made her rely on the beverage more now than ever. Both were drinking their coffee at the kitchen table when they both heard a strange mechanical sound and looked around to see where the noise was coming from. A large blue box began to materialize in the kitchen right in front of them.

Martha stayed at the table as Chloe hesitantly approached the strange box that had just appeared right in front of their eyes. To Chloe's knowledge, Kryptonians didn't have this kind of technology, but then she didn't know what other members of Clark's species were capable of. Clark had been raised as a human and didn't know all that his people could do back on their home planet of Krypton before it was destroyed.

A strange looking young man came out the door of the box wearing weird clothing such as a long purple tweed jacket and a bow tie. Chloe was about to ask who he was when she saw Lois exit the box right after him. Chloe momentarily forgot all of her questions as she pulled her cousin into a tight hug. She didn't even notice another woman coming out of the box.

"Easy there, Chloe," said Lois who returned the hug before disentangling herself from her cousin so that she could get some air back in her lungs after that bone crushing hug.

"Where have you been? Who is this? How does a blue box just materialize in Martha Kent's kitchen?"

"One question at a time," said Lois. "This is the Doctor and Clara. I have been with them since my father brought me to Area 51. Daddy is currently with the military who have gone underground and are planning how to fight the Kryptonians. The Doctor is an alien that was trying to rescue Clark from Area 51 before he got locked up in there himself. Clara is someone who travels with the Doctor."

"So the Doctor is an alien?" Martha Kent asked as she eyed the Doctor wearily. She didn't really trust any aliens, especially now.

"I am," said the Doctor. He looked at Martha Kent and then pulled her into a hug and then gave her an air kiss on each cheek. "I must say it is an honor to meet Kal-el's mother."

Martha backed away from the strange alien. She especially didn't trust anyone who referred to Clark as Kal-el. "What do you want?"

"I want to help your son," said the Doctor who backed away when he saw Martha Kent looking uncomfortable.

"Help him do what?"

"We need to get Clark back to the mild mannered farmboy and reporter that he was."

"What do you know about him?"

"I know his past and his future. All I don't know is what is going on in the present since this was never meant to happen."

"So Clark was in Area 51? That place actually exists?" Chloe asked the Doctor.

"Unfortunately. If he hadn't been in there, than he would have seen this invasion coming. I know that Clark fought Zod, but certain events led to Clark joining up with his enemy and some of that is my fault."

"What did you do to my son?"

"His memories were taken from him, but he was still basically himself. He showed no signs of wanting to hurt anyone and I believe he was starting to distrust Zod. I tried to restore his memories, but I wasn't aware that a trap had been set in his mind. My meddling is what caused him to become what the world is now seeing."

"You aren't Kryptonian, are you?"

"No, Martha. I am a Time Lord from Gallifrey, but long ago I put this planet under my personal protection. I love Earth and the human race. You are all so remarkable. You especially amaze me. You and your husband took in a baby alien that you found in a cornfield. You raised him as your own and it is because of you that Clark is destined to be the greatest hero that Earth has ever known."

"All I did was raise a child who was without a home who happened to be an alien," said Martha who didn't think she deserved the praise that the Doctor was giving her.

"Not many people would have done what you did. You and Jonathan were there for him every time he gained a new power. You were there every single time something weird happened like when he has been infected by red Kryptonite. You never treated Clark like he was from another planet."

"That doesn't mean much now," said Martha who was once again forced to remember what her son had become.

"We will get him back," said the Doctor.

"Can you fight a Kryptonian? Can Clara? Can Lois? Can any of us?"

"I may be an alien, but I don't have powers like a Kryptonian. My race was known for their intellect along with a special skill for cheating death and great with time travel."

"Was?" Martha got a confused look on her face as the use of the past tense.

"They're all gone now except for me."

"So you know what it is like to be the last of your kind just like Clark."

"I was alive for hundreds of years before my people all died. I grew up on Gallifrey, but I rejected their way of life. Like Clark I thought I was the last Time Lord until a rival Time Lord appeared and took over the Earth."

"I don't remember that ever happening."

"A paradox was created and once the paradox was corrected, time turned back."

"Any chance of that now?"

"This is not the same kind of situation."

"Of course it isn't," said Martha dejectedly. Of course this strange alien couldn't just show up and be everyone's salvation.

"How did your people cheat death?" Chloe asked since she was fascinated. Despite everything that was happening now, she never could let go of her obsession with the strange and unusual.

"There is a process called regeneration that a Time Lord can use when they are about to die. I can repair every cell in my body, but it comes at a price. I can only regenerate a certain amount of times and each time I regenerate I change."

"How do you change?"

"I have had eleven different appearances. Sometimes I look old and sometimes I look young. This is the youngest I have ever look. My likes change along with my personality. What remains the same are my memories and overall character."

"So you basically die and become a new man who has the same memories as you?"

"That is correct," said the Doctor.

"Why is this girl Clara with you? Is she from Gallifrey?"

"Let me answer this one, Doctor," said Clara touching the Doctor's arm. " I am completely human. I met the Doctor and he asked me to travel with him. I told him to come back the next day and ask again since I might say yes the next time he asked. We have had some amazing adventures in the past and future and on different planets. It is scary traveling with the Doctor, but I am having the time of my life."

"Doctor, do you often take humans traveling with you?"

"It wasn't my intention at first. My Granddaughter traveled with me when I first left Gallifrey. I might have abducted a couple of human school teachers to keep them from telling the authorities about me."

"You abducted two humans!" Martha was mortified and wondered just how many people he had abducted. Was Clara just the latest one? She seemed to enjoy traveling with the Doctor, but that could all be an act.

"I was a young man who was only a couple hundred years old at the time. I guess I panicked. The teachers eventually got back home and we had grown quite close during their time on the TARDIS, the TARDIS being this blue box behind me," explained the Doctor as he pointed at the blue box. "Many humans and various other aliens have traveled with me over the past thousand years. What is the point in having a ship that can travel throughout space and time if you can't share the wonders of the Universe with others?"

"Are you a force for good?" Chloe asked thinking that she already knew the answer.

"I like to think that I am, but I have had to make terrible choices. I was the one who destroyed Pompeii. I had to kill thousands of people to save the whole Earth from being destroyed. Decisions like that are never easy to make. Some may view me as a monster for choices I've had to make, but everything I do I do with the best intentions."

"What happened to your people and your planet?"

"You are quite the reporter, aren't you, Chloe?"

"Not anymore and you're avoiding the question"

"I'm just making an observation. I was the one who killed all of the Time Lords. My people needed to be stopped as we were nearing the end of a war, and I was the one who stopped them and the Daleks. They are all trapped in a time lock and can never get out."

"That is horrible," said Chloe with a gasp.

"It was one of those decisions I had to make to save the Universe."

"It still sounds horrible. How do we know you won't do to us what you did to your own people?"

"The human race is not capable of the monstrosities that my people were capable of. This all happened hundreds of years ago and that is not relevant to what is happening now."

"It is relevant since we need to know if we can trust you," said Chloe who didn't want to feel like a fool later on for trusting someone who she shouldn't.

"The Doctor has shown that he cares about humans and we can trust him," said Lois who was probably the only one that could get Chloe to listen.

"I haven't known the Doctor long and sometimes I know he doesn't tell me everything, but I trust him with my life," said Clara who had a mixture of fondness and annoyance on her face when she looked over at the Doctor.

"So now that we can all agree that I am trustworthy and the game of twenty questions is over, can we move on to how we are going to get Clark back on our side?" The Doctor never minded being asked questions, but he had answered the same questions so many times lately and there were more pressing matters to deal with than his own personal history.

"Would Clark be willing to talk to you since you aren't human?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"It is possible, but we have no way of knowing for sure. This past week I have noticed that he has been patrolling North America, and that the other Kryptonians have not been seen here. They all seem to be spread out across the world. So it is likely that Clark is the only one we would have to deal with. I have found the pattern that he has been following and if I were to go to Metropolis in the evening, than I would have a good chance of running into him. The only problem would be that there is the curfew and Clark has been programmed to follow orders very strictly."

"You aren't human so wouldn't that mean that the rules don't apply to you like they do to the rest of us?"

"You bring up a very good point, Chloe. I could keep the TARDIS hovering in the sky near where he seems to always go. Maybe we could have a civil conversation once he knows he can't get into the TARDIS."

"It seems unlikely that someone with Clark's abilities couldn't get into a wooden box," said a skeptical Martha.

"Oi, don't knock the TARDIS. She is a lot more that she appears."

"She looks like a wooden box which would be no problem for a Kryptonian to infiltrate," Martha retorted.

"How can a wooden box even go into space?" Chloe asked who was following along Mrs. Kent's line of questioning.

"Come inside and have a look if that will stop you lot insulting my ship."

Martha and Chloe stepped inside the TARDIS with the Doctor following them inside. Lois and Clara stayed outside since they knew what the TARDIS looked like inside. Both Martha and Chloe were tempted to walk right back out and walk around the TARDIS since no way could there be all of this space inside such a tiny box."

"How?" Chloe asked who wanted to take out her camera and go exploring around the ship.

"The outside is just a disguise. The TARDIS is alive and they were once grown on Gallifrey. This is all Time Lord technology. She's the best ship in the Universe."

"She's beautiful," said Chloe is awe as she saw the alien symbols above what looked like it could be the control panel. It looked like the symbols were the language of the Time Lords and that their language used a lot of circles.

"Is there anything useful in this ship that could help us get Clark back to normal?" Martha asked as she walked around and looked at everything within the main room.

"I have been trying to figure out something that could stop him. I have considerable mental powers and that is how I tried to restore Clark's memories before. I am hesitant to try anything else since it could make him even worse."

"It looks like your people were pretty good with technology," said Martha. "Are you able to make anything that could help?"

"I am great at inventing weird gadgets that do loads of useful things," said the Doctor. "I'm just not sure what would work against a Kryptonian."

"One time I had to use black Kryptonite to get Clark back to himself after he had been programmed by Jor-el to carry out a mission. Do you think something like that could work again?"

"It is possible, but the problem would be getting close enough to him to try anything," explained the Doctor. "Do you have any black Kryptonite?"

"Not anymore and last time Clark had to fight his alter ego for control. What if he lost this time? Would we be left with Kal-el forever?"

"I'm afraid so." The Doctor then walked out of the TARDIS back into the Kent kitchen and was followed by Martha and Chloe. "You all wait here. I have a couple errands to take care of. I'll be back before any of you even realize I'm gone." The Doctor ran into the TARDIS only to poke his head back out again. "Not that quick though." This time he really did leave and the four humans stood in the kitchen watching as the TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

A/N: We have now reached the end of chapter 8. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I again want to thank everyone who reviews, follows, and favorites this story. I have grown quite attached to this story and I am having a lot of fun writing it. Until next time.


End file.
